


A Kingdom of Ashes

by RainyAfternoons (Zaefanfic)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Season 8, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dany lives!, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Fixed the Horror that is season 8, Jonerys rises, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, a Fuck it Fic, or maybe not, targlings, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaefanfic/pseuds/RainyAfternoons
Summary: Daenerys won the throne amidst the destruction and the ashes. She takes the Seven Kingdoms and her beloved King but will it be a happy ending for them both?Chapter 8 has been reworked and updated. In light of the devastating finale of S8. I guess I owe it to Jonerys fans and Dany stans which I am 100% working to give a satisfying ending. And I will try my best.





	1. The Queen of  the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it. Im gonna write a Dark Dany fic. Fuck the North. Fuck the Starks. Fuck Westeros. Since D&D fuck it all up. Dark Dany and semi Dark Jon. Yeah! Sometimes good people turn evil. Just a little insanity to push them over the edge. This is my coping Fic. I needed the babies though, the one bright spot, Targling children. I don't know if its just one shot or I should make it multi chaptered. Also I wrote this before Episode 5 but I read the horrible leaks. The impaling shit came from Vlad The Impaler who was also known as Vlad the Dragon/ son of the Dragon/ order of the Dragon

**Chapter One.**

 

The Queen of Ashes.

 

The war had been long and vicious and the long winter had almost made half the continent starve to death. Thousand more died from diseases, the bloody flux and the pox that came in waves. The Targaryens now lived in Dragonstone, with their last surviving dragon. Varys and Tyrion had been executed for their deceit. Daenerys wanted their deaths to be slow and painful. And it was, she impaled them and all the surviving Lannister soldiers and bannerman. The Unsullied and Dothraki dragged wooden logs about ten feet long and planted them outside the gates of Kingslanding hundreds of soldiers impaled at the stake, allowing them to die a slow and painful death. Their corpses left to rot, a reminder to the people what happens when you cross the Dragon. Houses who were loyal to the Lannisters were taken out root and stem. The remaining Dothraki went on a rape and looting spree sacking great estates and lands in the Westerlands and Crownlands. It was chaos and mayhem, and most people, high born and smallfolk alike had agreed that it would have been better for Others to take them.

 

Arya Stark was so disillusioned by what she had seen, she went away to Essos before showing up in Storms End much to the current Lord, Gendry Baratheon’s surprise when he saw her brimming with child. She stayed for a while and gave birth before spiriting away again leaving Gendry with a new born baby boy. He named the baby Ned in honour of Arya’s father. Lord Baratheon had written a petition to the Queen wanting the boy legitimized but the Queen had refused and wrote back to him, forcing him to wed a Velaryon girl to strengthen her hold on the Stormlands. The Lord of the Stormlands knew not to refuse the Queen. He was truly loyal to the Queen. Sure, maybe it was because of the titles and lands the Queen had given him. But it wasn’t a loyalty born out of love. Gendry didn’t want to find himself impaled ten feet above the ground and worse he might lose his son as well. So he agreed and wed Aurane Velaryon’s daughter who too had been legitimised.

 

The Queen would kill all of the traitor’s family members before executing the traitor himself. Something she had said, about seeing all you love die before you, then will you finally understand the gravity of your crime. The Starks went back North trying to rebuild what was left of their homeland. It was humiliating what happened to Sansa Stark. She was made to kneel before the Queen and kiss both her feet begging and crying to save her brother Jon’s life.

 

The Queen had no intention of killing Jon Snow of course. And Jon remained her hostage on the agreement that she spared the Starks and leave them be in Winterfell. All part of the marriage contract that had been drawn so hastily. He would be her Consort with no powers of reigning but the child she carried would be heir. She gave birth to a boy in Dragonstone. A beautiful boy with Jon’s raven curls and her violet eyes. She loved the boy with everything in her. She named him Aegon after the Conqueror and his father. The Queen wanted more children, happy that her curse had been broken. And as always, the Dragon gets what she wants.

 

* * *

 

**Dany**

 

Her heart had turned into stone, she knew it. She had lost everything, _Well not everything.... almost all_. All for that godsforsaken throne that she didn’t even get to sit on. Drogon’s fire had destroyed all of Red Keep. The roof of the throne room came crashing down. Dany had felt the rage erupting within her. It wasn’t madness. She was aware of what she was doing the whole time. It was a conscious decision to rain fire and blood. She was consumed with blind, unfettered rage. She wanted to burn it all. To hell with it.Everyone should die. If people can’t love her in these strange lands, let them fear her instead. They choose not to rise up against Cersei. As far as Daenerys was concerned they had enabled Cersei Lannister’s reign and her betrayal. They were then just as guilty. The Dothraki were given the free reign to sack the city, to loot, rape and kill. The Unsullied were already slaying every Lannister soldier who had surrendered with precision. Jon tried to stop her. He had his sword drawn. She knew he would probably kill her. She saw the pained look in his eyes. It was then she touched her tummy and told him. Something she had suspected for a while.

 

_“I’m with child....”_

 

Jon stared at her, stunned and dropped his sword to the ground. He pulled her into his arms as he fell on his knees. Dany held him still, letting him bury his face in her tummy while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, almost as if he was hanging onto her, afraid to let go. Jon started bawling and she just held him close. Greyworm came later marching with his men. His face grim, eyes hardened, he still mourned for Missandei and was in no mood to show mercy to anyone. They took Jon Snow away and locked him in the dungeons of Dragonstone. He would be executed as a traitor. Sansa begged for his life. It did gave Dany pleasure watching the once proud Stark girl on her knees kissing her feet. The trial, a sham one that consisted of Greyworm and Qhono as judge and jury. They found Jon Snow guilty like the rest of those on trial and he would be executed.

 

It was then that Dany announced that Jon could choose between two fates, Death or Marriage and he agreed to the later reluctantly after his sisters pleaded with him to do so. Jon had a request of his own, forcing his hand on the matter demanding that both his sisters and his brother Bran be left alone in Winterfell and the North. The Queen begrudgingly agreed but the North still belonged to the Seven Kingdoms and had to swear allegiance to her. They did so reluctantly but there was no other choice. They needed grains to survive the long winter, and the Queen would only supply precious grains bought from Essos to her loyal subjects. So The North bend the knee and so did the Westerlands, the Crownlands and the Iron Islands. And the Reign of Daenerys the First began.

 

Her husband was stubborn and broody. A _Hostage King_ the people would whisper and then quickly walk away, half afraid that the Unsullied patrolling the city would arrest and torture them as they were known to do. Jon was bored Dany had realised. He hated being in Kings Landing. The reconstruction of Red Keep and many parts of the city was taking too long since _The Great Burning_ as the locals call it, more than a decade ago. But Dany wanted the children to see the Capital. And Jon didn’t want to be separated from them. It was almost as if he didn’t trust them with his wife and that would not be far from the truth. _Would you trust your children in the hands of a woman who had burned down an entire city?_

 

Aegon was ten, a good natured boy who was also very active. He loved riding and playing with swords often begging his father to train with him. His younger brother by a year, Aemon, was shy and quiet, preferring to stick to his mother or his Dothraki nanny Jhiqui. Aemon had Dany’s light blonde hair and violet eyes. Then there was Rhaella aged six, with her father’s dark curls and gray eyes and four year old twin princesses Daenys and Naerys, porcelain skinned with pale blond hair and violet eyes. The twins were quiet, too quiet even, only talking to each other in High Valyrian. Jhiqui once mentioned that they liked to play with fire and sometimes say strange things that Daenerys had dismissed them as Dothraki superstitions. The Dothraki nanny was convinced the twins convened with the spirits. The Queen’s youngest child, Jaehaerys had just started to learn how to walk and she yearned for another babe. She missed being pregnant and feeling life growing inside her. Her marriage with Jon, no matter what anyone would dare say, it had brought her happiness and children, plenty of them.

 

Motherhood did not dull her ruthless streak. If anything, it made her even more fierce and deadly, snarling like a dragon protective of her little ones. Her children’s safety and legacy are most important and any threat to the kingdom, any act of rebellion was akin to a threat on her children’s lives. Dany would not let it happen again. Losing everything and everyone dear to her. She refused to ever feel helpless and hopeless like she did once before. A gentle heart cannot rule the Seven kingdoms. Kindness will not help a Queen, she had learned that first hand. One has to be willing to commit the worst atrocities to protect their loved ones. Lady Olenna had been wise with her words. The lords and smallfolk of Westeros will only obey Daenerys if they fear her.

 

* * *

 

**Jon**

 

He should have been happy. Married to the most beautiful woman in Westeros, a King consort of the Seven Kingdoms and father to six beautiful children. But a wolf trapped in a gilded cage is still a wolf, so the resentment only grew inside him as the years went by. Claws scratching the ground, prowling around, sharp teeth gnashing to get out. But sometimes the wolf would be let out. His wife had invented games for him. She was often rigid and authoritarian. A tyrant when it comes to ruling but in the bedroom, it was another matter. The only place she would let her husband lord over. Jon realised that Daenerys was a smart woman, knowing what roles to play and when. She knew how addicted to her body he was, and how protective he was over the children. He loved them with everything in him and mostly spent his days with the children when his wife was away in Court. Teaching his two sons and his eldest daughter archery. Sparring with the boys using wooden swords. Reading them stories. Playing with Jaehaerys, his sweet youngest baby boy who smiled and giggled too much. The twins were strange little girls, Jon loved them like any Father would their daughters but he never quite understood them. They only spoke High Valyrian and only Daenerys knew what they were saying. They were rather secretive even at four whispering to each other all the time and smiling to themselves but he knew they adored him. They’d run and hug him, babbling in High Valyrian and he only lifted them up and kissed their heads.

 

Jon later received a scroll from Bran saying that his twin girls were gifted the sight. Greenseers who could see the future and the past and look into the hearts of men. His twins were no ordinary princesses. Daenerys didn’t like what Bran had written. She huddled her twin daughters close and kissed their heads, she would not let their visions haunt them and so kept them in the Castle with a few hours outdoors in the courtyard for play. The twin princesses weren’t seen in public anymore or by courtiers in Dragonstone. Sam Tarly who was made Grand Maester albeit reluctantly and Jon’s only friend in the Capital was spooked by the twins. He knew a bit of High Valyrian and he heard what they had whispered. Apparently Naerys saw his Death and whispered to her twin sister Daenys. The incident caused thetwins to have a different tutor since then, a Septa who was strict and foreboding and they obeyed her during their lessons. Daenerys was annoyed that Sam couldn’t teach citing his health of all reasons. She had sharply commented that Sam needed to eat less.

 

 

Jon had wanted to name one of his daughters after his mother but Daenerys wouldn’t let him. Another thing she did which he would not forgive.

 

_“They are Targaryens and they will be named as such....”_

 

Daenerys had huffed at Jon’s suggestion when Rhaella was born.The babe looked like a Stark with her dark curls and grey eyes. He had wondered if his wife was disappointed that the child had his dark colouring and not hers. But Daenerys never showed it. She adored Rhaella and loved the girl fiercely.His wife had no love for the North or the Starks. Still embittered by the _‘treachery of wolves’_ as she called them. Daenerys had lost half her forces and her good friend Ser Jorah in Winterfell, she had fought for the North against the Night King and The Others and yet they were not grateful for all she had done and celebrated their King instead. Sansa’s decision to tell Tyrion which led Varys to betray her was something Daenerys never forgot. Daenerys was in no mood for mercy.

 

Jon loves his wife, he does. But there was also the deep hatred for what she had done. Setting the city ablaze, slaughtering innocents and the soldiers who had surrendered. Executing people in such cruel ways. He remembered being put in the cells in Dragonstone right after they had been wed. He had hugged his sisters goodbye and Arya was glaring angrily at the Queen. She couldn’t hurt Daenerys even if she wanted to. The Queen was heavy with child. And Jon had signed a marriage treaty. His family would be untouchable, the North would bend the knee, and his child will be heir to the throne, not that it was any consolation to the Starks. Jon remembered hearing Arya screaming in anger when she was denied her kill. Sansa looked all somber but was relieved that Daenerys had agreed to leave the Starks alone.

 

Bran was in Winterfell, he decided not to attend the wedding but he sent a long letter to Jon via Arya and told his brother, that though Daenerys had committed such atrocities, her heirs will bring peace to the lands. And no matter how bad and bleak it all seemed, things happened for a reason. So Jon stayed in the cells for a few weeks till they brought him up so he could meet his newborn son.

 

Daenerys looked exhausted with the baby at her bosom. The baby’s dark hair made Jon smiled, a small smug smile that even the Queen noticed and smirked. The baby looked more Stark than Targaryen. His son would be raised as a Stark Jon had made it up in his mind when he saw the babe. He would be taught Honour, Duty and Virtue. Without the need for power and ruthlessness from his mother’s Targaryen side. The baby was beautiful and perfect and Jon was grateful that both mother and child were alright.

 

_“I named him Aegon, after his father and the Conqueror,” Daenerys told Jon in a matter of fact tone. He didn’t know what to say and just looked at his wife and child._

 

_“You will be Regent while I recover...” Daenerys said as she nursed the baby._

 

_“Me?” Jon did not expect to hear that. His legs were still bound. Greyworm had taken the chains from his hands so he could hold his son._

 

_“You are King-Consort.” She had said almost glaring at him. Like he needed the reminder._

 

_“But don’t you dare try anything....” Daenerys warned._

 

_“Greyworm will be your shadow and I have men in Winterfell ready to kill your brother and sisters on command.”_

 

_“But we signed a treaty...” Jon frowned and glared at her._

 

_“I said I’d leave them alone, I didn’t say I wouldn’t watch them.” Daenerys responded and cooed softly at her son. She started to sing some old lullaby her brother Viserys used to sing to her._

 

When Daenerys had gotten out of confinement, Jon was shocked to find her naked in his bed, a beautiful siren with her long silver locks, wide violet eyes and pink pouty lips. He was a weak fool he knew, whatever it was, still a red blooded man, King or not. And so he let his succubus of a wife seduced him. They coupled vigorously every night till she got pregnant again. And the cycle continued. Bearing six healthy children and Jon knew Dany would want another child soon. She wanted to breed as many heirs as possible now that she was no longer barren. It sometimes made Jon felt like a broodmare. And it frustrated him, being a prisoner King consort. There were many times when he thought of escaping but the children were on his mind and the safety of his family in the North. He did think of ways to murder his wife in his darkest days and moods but of course he would never do it and sometimes Daenerys would egg him on.

 

“It’ll be easy to kill me now Jon Snow...” She said, a glint in her violet eyes. They were lying naked in bed after a night of fevered passions and hard fucking.

 

“You can have the throne and your freedom...Save the world from my tyranny” Daenerys sighed lazily. She looked at him and planted a kiss on the scar above his heart.

 

“And leave my children motherless...” Jon said with a snort. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t do that to his children. Their mother may have been a tyrant but she loved them fiercely.

 

“You love me...” Daenerys said and smiled knowingly. “Despite everything, you love me Jon Snow...”

 

“Aye... Others take me, but I do. I love you Dany....” Jon groaned and kissed her lips. He pulled her close in his arms and kissed her deeply. He felt his cock stirring wanting to be sheathed in her warmth wet cunt. It always felt like home to Jon, being inside her.

 

 _You can’t help who you love...._ Bran once told him. How true it was.

 

Jon thought of Jaime Lannister who had gone back to Kings Landing to be with his beloved twin while the city was burning and crumbling all around them. He once dismissed of how stupid it was then for the Lannister knight to do so, after everything Cersei had done to him. Then Jon realized that he too was the same. Love had made fools of them all, although Arya would say so crudely otherwise, that Jon had let his cock do his thinking and ruled over him. And maybe she wasn't far from the truth.


	2. What holds the seven kingdoms together? Our Marriage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I had this in my head and had to write it down fast. That scene of Robert and Cersei in season 1 sort of inspired this. Not that Jon and Dany are anything like Bobby B and Cersei. But of course this marriage is complicated. I mean like Duh.... I thought I'd explore it a bit, I truly believe they still love each other. And although I made Dany kinda dark here, she is still Dany underneath, frail and flawed and at times vulnerable. Anyway this is just my interpretation. I could be so very wrong of course. And the kids...Aaah I love my Targlings....

**Chapter Two.**

 

_What holds the seven kingdoms together? Our marriage._

 

**Dany**

 

She let the children stay in the Throne Room of Dragonstone while she held court sometimes. Her son and heir, Aegon sat next to her. Her pride and joy, Daenerys would smile seeing the way her son held himself. She knew even Jon looked at the boy with fatherly pride, even a little smugness that Aegon looked so much like him. Aemon and Rhaella sat on the steps below, sometimes with their pet Direwolf ironically named _Dragon_. Daenerys didn’t like having the wolf around. Anything that reminded her of the North and the treacherous Starks set her off but Aegon insisted, since the pup was a gift sent by his Aunt Sansa and Daenerys would deny the boy nothing.

 

Jaehaerys would be with his nanny or sometimes Daenerys would have her youngest on her lap. Having the babe close calmed her down. She loved sniffing Jaehaerys' silver gold hair and looking into his wide gray eyes. Jon would stand next to the Crown Prince, as though he was the prince’s bodyguard and not his father. It was the only time that Jon would be present in court, when the children were around. He always needed to be close to them. Some unexplained fear that harm would come to his children. Daenerys knew her husband never fully trusted her with their babes. _But then again who could blame him…_

 

The twins were in their rooms. It would be best for them to be away from people, Daenerys realised. They had spooked off some Lords and Ladies in court many times before. The gifts that they had, though powerful made them feared by many. And Daenerys hated how the people looked at her precious daughters. As though they were freaks of nature. _Cursed princesses_ …. The courtiers had whispered amongst themselves. _The curse of House Targaryen has come again._ She almost wanted to burn down the entire court that day when chaos had erupted but her daughter, Daenys had held her hand and shook her head.

 

“Pōnta issi mittys Muña… ōtor…īlon jorrāelagon daor zūgagon zirȳ…." 

_They are fools Mama… Sheep…We need not fear them…._

It was the truth. The naked unblemished truth. Most people were sheep. Lady Olenna had said that once. A dragon does not fear sheep. But a wolf however, is stealthy and silent. And that is a different matter. Sometimes she finds herself studying her surly husband, wondering what it is that is going through his head.

 

_He thinks of betraying me a thousand times a day. He looks so conflicted. He loves me I know but he hates that he does. And he’s undermining me, slowly but surely. He thinks I don’t notice. He thinks I don’t know what he tells my children. The things he whispers to my son and heir…Teaching all the Stark values and codes of honour to Aegon. Jon doesn’t know what it takes to rule. Honour?_

 

Daenerys scoffed inwardly. She sighed and stared at her husband’s side profile as he stood at the balcony of the Map Room in Dragonstone. It was a windy day with a bit of rain.

 

“You’ll catch a cold my Love…” Daenerys told him but Jon never responded. He just stood there staring at the sea.

Daenerys shook her head at his stubbornness and walked to Jon as he stared off into the open. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his spine, kissing his back.

 

“I love you….” She whispered, sounding vulnerable like a young woman that she once was. This time he did not say it back but it didn’t matter to Daenerys. She knows that Jon loves her. He always will. No matter what happens.

 

 _We’ll be together no matter what, my Love… I will never let you go…._ Daenerys thought to herself as she hugged Jon closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

 

The children were playing on the beach that warm summer's day. They were laughing and that made the King-Consort smile watching as they kicked the ball around. The children were probably the only joy left in his life, bleak as it may be. He heard someone clearing his throat and Jon turned seeing Samwell Tarly next to him.

 

“Your Grace…” His bestfriend greeted him and bowed in deference.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that…” Jon said and Sam shook his head.

 

“I’d rather keep my head if you don’t mind my King…” Sam said and looked around. The Unsullied guards were standing still several feet away, watching over the royal children.

 

Jon only sighed. It must have been Daenerys’ doing. He looked at Sam and realised that his friend was nervous, fidgeting more than usual.

 

“Well…Out with it Sam…” 

 

“It’s the Queen Your Grace…” Sam replied

 

“I think she knows about the moon tea….” Sam whispered.

 

 _Fuck!_ Jon almost wanted to cuss but he stopped himself.

 

“Are you safe?” Jon asked his friend. “Did you take precautions like I told you to?” Sam nodded hurriedly.

 

“I don’t know about the serving girl though…” Sam said and gulped down.

 

“We’re fucked….” Jon groaned inaudibly. If the girl tells, Jon knew Daenerys would not be merciful. _Mercy?_ Dany doesn’t know the meaning of the word. But if Sam had taken precautions, it would not lead back to him. The poor girl would end being another innocent victim of collateral damage.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have enemies here…. Enemies who still sought to destroy me….” Daenerys said while they were in the Map Room.

 

The Small Council was in session and the atmosphere was serious and tense. Jon was nervous as hell, but a decade being married to the Queen had taught him how to hide it well. Tyrion would have been proud, if he was still alive. The former King in The North had learned a thing or two about deceit.

 

The serving girl, Mia was tortured horribly and later impaled. She didn’t say a word, except begging for her life and Jon felt guilty as hell. His children only stared at the teenager’s body from the ramparts of Dragonstone. Jon saw Naerys had turned and gave him a look, violet eyes looking straight into him. The way his four year old daughter was staring at him made Jon uncomfortable. Naerys knew, of course she did. She didn’t say anything and took her twin Daenys’ hand. They had had enough of seeing a dead body and went inside speaking softly in High Valyrian.

 

“What did she do Father?” Aemon had asked him and Jon looked at his son.

 

“She tried to poison your Mama,” Jon replied. He didn’t sound convincing enough though. The guilt eating away at him. But Jon supposed it was something he'd learn to live with, like everything else he had done the past ten years or so.

 

“Then she deserved it I guess…” Aemon sighed. Jon did not know what to say and remained quiet. He realized Rhaella was disturbed by it all. She trembled and held her father’s hand.

 

“Why does Mama wants us to see this?” Rhaella asked.

 

“Because we are Dragons, and Dragons will punish those who dare harm us…” Aegon replied.  The Crown Prince shook his head and looked at his father before speaking, “I never liked impalement. Mama should have just used Drogon. Or behead the girl cleanly.”

 

Jon nodded. “The one who passes the sentence must be the one who wield the sword.” Echoing the words Ned Stark used to tell him.

 

“But what if she’s innocent?” Rhaella asked.

 

“They are never innocent…”

 

All of them turned when Daenerys came walking to them, carrying Jaehaerys with her. The toddler didn’t know what was happening and just babbled as he sucked his thumb.

 

“But what if she is?” Rhaella asked again. And Jon almost smiled, Rhaella was always the inquisitive one. Daenerys frowned slightly and gently touched her daughter’s face.

 

“She did confess…” The Queen lied smoothly. Jon wanted to frown when he heard that. The girl was begging for her life and said she was innocent. That was what Sam had told him.

 

“You must understand Sweetling, some people will stop at nothing to harm us…and we can’t show them any weakness. Mercy is weakness.”

 

Rhaella only looked at her mother and nodded. Daenerys smiled and planted a kiss on Rhaella’s forehead before walking inside with her sons. The boys were always closer to their mother.

 

“I don’t think Mercy is weakness Father,” Rhaella whispered to Jon and he gave a small smile to his daughter.

 

* * *

  

The Queen didn’t trust any Westerosi to serve her afterwards and had Dothraki ladies and former Essosi slaves to run her royal household instead. They would never dare put moontea for their Khaleesi. They had seen her as their saviour, their goddess even. The Dothraki were given the parts of the Westerlands and they made the West their home, even building houses made out of clay or wood since the climate was too cold for tents. They didn’t really integrate well with the Westerosi there, so most of the smallfolk and the remaining nobles in the Westerlands sought refuge in the Reach, that was now ruled by the powerful Redwyne clan who had sworn allegiance to the Queen and provided a huge fleet of naval forces. They were kin of Lady Olenna Tyrell and Daenerys liked and trusted the Redwynes so much, that she had betrothed her eldest son and heir to the Redwyne’s young daughter.

 

There were many Essosi who had immigrated to the Crownlands after The Great Burning and the Queen had welcomed them into her land. She needed people after all to rebuild Kingslanding, a slow and expensive process. Jon would have snorted aloud every time she complained how expensive it all was. _Well maybe you shouldn’t have burned the city down then my Love…_ He didn’t say it of course. Thoughts of his sisters and brother being impaled alive hovered in his mind.

 

Sansa was still living in Winterfell, almost trapped by a marriage that had been forced upon her by the Queen. An arranged marriage with a distant Tyrell who was still alive. The man had been imprisoned by the Lannisters when they took Highgarden. Daenerys thought it would be a cruel joke for Sansa to marry a man with a limp who was also half blind and almost made deaf by the Lannister attack. But Jon was pleased to know that his sister grew to love Willas Tyrell. The joke had backfired on Daenerys in the end. Both Sansa and Willas were very happy together with three children of their own, far in the North, safe from the Queen’s sight and thoughts. The children didn’t bear the Stark name of course. Daenerys didn’t want any more Starks left if she had her way, but Sansa’s son was allowed to be made heir to Winterfell. Jon once suggested that their daughter Rhaella should be betrothed to the boy but Daenerys had dismissed it.

 

Jon wondered about his baby sister Arya. She had left after birthing Ned in Storm’s End and had not send any letters or note since then. He was sure Arya was still alive, probably somewhere in Essos, stirring up trouble. She was much too clever and too quick to end up dead. Arya Stark who had saved the realm and destroyed the Night King. Jon was annoyed that Daenerys had rejected Gendry’s petition to legitimize his son years ago. The boy was born a few months after Aegon.

 

_“What does it matter if he is made a Baratheon?” Jon had argued. “He is just a boy. A harmless baby boy.”_

_“Your sister disrespected me! I have been merciful enough to allow her to live. To allow all you treacherous Starks to live. Legitimizing her bastard Boy is something I will not do.” Daenerys said, glaring hard at him._

_“You’re making it difficult for me to love you sometimes…” Jon said and Daenerys only stared at him. For a moment, he thought he saw the woman he fell in love with. That vulnerability and hurt in her violet eyes._

_“And do you think it’s easy to love you! The man who betrayed me, who had wanted to kill me and my unborn child!” Daenerys cried._

_“You would have, wouldn’t you?” Daenerys asked, tears falling from her eyes as she moved closer to him, her chin raised as she stared right at his face. “If I hadn’t tell you I was with child. You would have plunged the sword right into me…Then you would have taken the throne for yourself.”_

_“I told you I didn’t want the bloody throne Dany! I never have but you didn’t believe me. You think I wanted to be born as Rhaegar’s son and find out that I had been intimate with my Aunt? You think I asked for this? I didn’t ask for any of this!” Jon shouted at her._

_They heard sounds of the baby crying and Daenerys immediately went to Aegon’s crib. She took Aegon into her arms and gently crooned to the baby._

_“If you want to leave Jon, just go…” Daenerys had said softly, brushing the tears from her eyes. She sounded defeated and exhausted. “Go back to Winterfell if you want to. I will still honour the treaty signed. I won’t force you to stay. Just leave us. We will be fine on our own.”_

_“I will not leave my son…” Jon said, staring at her. Daenerys grew quiet and gently breastfed the babe._

Jon just sat on the bed and watched them. Strangely, it brought him some modicum of peace. His wife, nursing their precious son. How domesticated and homely it all was. There was no fire raining from the skies or screams of terror or bloodied and charred bodies that would sometimes haunt his dreams at night. The monstrous Dragon Queen had turned into a loving, devoted mother lulling her babe to sleep. When Daenerys put baby Aegon back into his crib and climbed into bed, Jon just held her close as she slept. He found himself staring at her beautiful, sleeping face. She looked so young, like an innocent maiden asleep in his arms.  _Fuck…._ Jon thought when it finally dawned on him as his head fell back on the pillow. Daenerys had allowed him to leave and yet he still stayed. _Was it all just for the baby or did he truly love her?_

 

 


	3. The Red Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. In which the past starts to haunt her and some barely there smut... Song by Halsey.

**Chapter 3**

**The Red Castle**

 

_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it..._

_I'm headed straight for the castle_

_They wanna make me their queen...._

 

**Dany.**

She had brought the red priestess Kinvara to court after her second child Aemon had been born. Daenerys remembered how happy she was having Aemon in her arms. A chubby baby boy with her Valyrian looks. The curse that Mirri Maz Duur had placed on her years and years ago had truly been broken. Daenerys had birthed another healthy baby boy. Aegon was about a year old when Aemon came. Daenerys never knew such joy than being a Mother. Of course it could never fill the emptiness and pain in her heart for all those she had loved and lost. But she refused to dwell on it. She was a mother of two healthy, beautiful princes and Kinvara had promised that more children would come. Jon had looked at her warily as she feed their newborn son. He held Aegon in his arms, standing still almost like an Unsullied guard, watching his wife and son in the bed.

 

“Aren’t you pleased my King? Another son for House Targaryen,” Kinvara asked him. Jon only gave a gruff nod. Daenerys knew Kinvara's presence made him uncomfortable. Jon never trusted followers of the Lord of Light. His experience with Melissandre had made him that way.

 

Kinvara handed the babe to Jon and Jon let Aegon fell into the soft duvet, snuggling close with his mother.

 

“That’s your little brother Aegon...” Daenerys smiled and kissed her son’s dark head. “You’ll have to look after him and one day when you are King, he will be your Hand my Love.”

 

“Aemon...” Jon suddenly said and looked at Daenerys. She stared at him when he said that.

 

“I want to name him Aemon...” Jon told her.

 

“Of course,” Daenerys nodded. She smiled and Jon gave her a rare small smile back. Aemon was a good Targaryen name after all. Jon was wise in choosing it.

 

* * *

  

“Your husband is troubled....” Kinvara had told her one day.

Having Kinvara around was reassuring to the Queen. She had missed having a female companion. A friend even. After Missandei's death, she never really had any friends to talk to. Greyworm though staunchly loyal to her wasn't much for words and Daenerys didn't want to share much with Jon. She realised that she couldn't tell her husband everything. She didn't want to be seen as weak. Strange that despite being married, and having two children, there was this gulf between them. Something that could never be overcome.

 

Daenerys had baby Aemon in her arms while Aegon was asleep in his crib. It was a cool Spring mid morning and she had worn a soft fur cloak over her silk gown.

 

“His Grace hates me. He will never forgive me for what happened.” Daenerys said and sighed.

 

She looked at Aemon, seeing how perfect her baby was, smiling at her with his big pink lips and big violet eyes. Daenerys breathed and bent to kiss him, her nose bopped on Aemon’s small button nose and Aemon gurgled happily. It didn’t matter to her, Daenerys thought she had her precious babies with her. If Jon hates her, so be it. There was nothing she could do to change anything.

 

“He doesn’t hate you. He loves you and that is why he is troubled.” Kinvara said.

 

“The King has nightmares. Sometimes he tosses and turns in bed.” Daenerys confided to the Red Priestess.

 

“Of The Great Burning I’m sure.”

 

“I never meant for it to happen that way” Daenerys heaved when she thought about the destruction and terror she had rained upon the city. “I let my temper get the best of me.”

 

_The bells rang. They rang and rang and rang but they still couldn’t drown out the raging storm inside of her. She stared at the Red Keep. That castle her family had built almost three hundred years ago. The Iron Throne that was usurped from her father. Everything that had ever been taken from her. She thought of her childhood begging for food in Essos. How her brother Viserys had been cruel to her, selling her off to be raped by Drogo on her wedding night. She thought of the child she had lost, the curse placed by the witch,  wandering the Red Waste and Quarth. Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. Sweet Missandei who was always by her side, how cruelly she died in chains. Ser Barristan who had died in Meereen, defending his Queen. Her loyal and faithful Ser Jorah fighting and dying for the land that had exiled him. Her beloved dragons dead, Viserion and Rhaegal and then Jon who had somewhat rejected her, too ashamed of their shared blood. Daenerys had nothing, she realised then as she sat on Drogon, watching the city beneath her. She felt empty inside. All that was left was Fire and Blood and Drogon of course…_

 

“Sometimes fire is the best way to purify things. Purge the lands of the corruption and the rot....” Kinvara said absently and Daenerys was brought back to the present. She was in Dragonstone, her baby in her arms, her son and heir asleep in the crib nearby.

 

“They think me a tyrant. A Mad Queen.” Daenerys said softly. She didn’t know why it suddenly bothered her.

 

“And do you care?” Kinvara asked.

 

“No.” She said honestly and stared at the red priestess.

 

“I had said that I would take what is mine with Fire and Blood and I did.” She looked at Aemon and then at Aegon asleep in his crib. There was this ferocity that suddenly swelled inside of her when she looked at her sons. _Her babies. Her precious babies..._

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect what’s mine...” _With Fire and Blood if need be....And fear of course._ Fear is a great motivator, Daenerys had learned. Fear was what it took to have her iron grip on the Seven Kingdoms. Fear made them bend the knee. _So let it be fear then…_

 

“That’s what is needed my Queen...” Kinvara said and gave a soft smile. “Did they call Aegon the Conqueror cruel when he burned Harrenhall and all its inhabitants? Innocent or not.”

 

“They called Maegor the Cruel for what he had done.” Daenerys said and Kinvara shrugged.

 

“But you are Daenerys Stormborn. You were reborn in the flames to remake the world. And you will Your Grace. Never forget that....”

 

“I wished my husband would think that way...” Daenerys sighed.

 

“There are ways to make your husband less troubled....” Kinvara said and Daenerys grew curious.

 

“Men need to be in charge sometimes. He has demons your King. Everyone has demons in them, a dark side they refused to let out if they are as honourable as your husband is. Perhaps you should let your husband deal with whatever lusty demons that is inside him.”

 

Daenerys was shocked and glared at Kinvara. “My husband will take no whore if that’s what you’re implying.”

 

The very thought of Jon with another woman made Daenerys see red immediately. She could not bear it. She’d probably take off on Drogon and burn another city down in a fit of rage. _No... Not Jon._ No one would take him away from her. Daenerys remembered the times when she told Jon he could leave if he wanted to during their many arguments. Only to find herself hoping desperately that he wouldn’t. Because if Jon really did head out the door, then he would know. Then he would call her bluff of course.

Because she would probably screamed for him not to leave her, dragging him back, arms clinging to his legs to stop him. Besotted fool that she was, so desperately in love, so beholden to him, she would forgive him for anything, even for attempting to kill her. _Was it Love?_ Maybe it was an addiction. Some desperate need to hold onto him. Because where would she be? What would she have left? Her tattered pride. She wondered what her loyal subjects would think. Their tyrannical fearless Queen who was deathly afraid to lose her stoic, cold husband. Now that she had the boys, she felt a bit more secured. Jon would never leave his sons, and that meant that he would never leave her.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

 

He found his beautiful wife naked on his bed that night. He knew she was out of confinement after birthing Aemon and truth be told, he missed being in bed with his wife. It wasn't really the sex even. Jon had missed the intimacy, being close to her, holding her to him while they slept. Her long silver hair was unbound, no braids or Dothraki bells, just long and thick pale hair, the shade of moonlight. She looked otherworldly to him. Like some forest nymph he dared to look at, or even an ancient goddess from that distant smoking land his Targaryen ancestors came from. Her breasts heavy with milk and Jon saw some had dripped from her nipples. He didn’t know why but the way she looked at him, big violet eyes, lashes fluttering and he just pounced on her, kissing her almost ravenously. Tongues and teeth lashing.

 

He then moved his lips down and found himself suckling on her nipples. He tasted some of her milk and Daenerys moaned as she held him close. His rough kisses roamed down her body, his hands kneading every inch of flesh. He reached her mound and Daenerys gasped when he kissed her folds, his tongue started to lick and suck on her nub. She thrashed violently on the bed, thighs locked around his head.

 

“Oh gods....” Daenerys yelped as she wriggled in bed like a fish caught in the fisherman’s net. Or in this case a beautiful mermaid.

 

He loved the taste of her, syrupy sweet and salty. Jon wondered if he had gone mad. After everything that has happened, all that Daenerys had done. He still desired her with such intensity. But he didn’t care anymore. He licked and worshipped her folds, almost ravenous as he ate her up. Daenerys held his head hard on her mound, rubbing her cunt almost abrasively on his mouth and beard. She almost shot off the bed as she came, screaming like a banshee. Jon smirked. Only he could do that of course.

 

He moved away and stared at his wife, seeing her all dazed, violet eyes glazed with pleasure, her face all red and sweaty. Her naked body his to plunder.

 

“Up...” Jon growled and strangely Daenerys obeyed. He turned her around and pushed her down, on her hands and knees before him.  She looked perfect, her heart shaped arse, the curve of her back and neck. They had never tried it this way before. It was either missionary or Daenerys riding him.

 

He moved behind her and felt Daenerys tensed. Jon breathed and started kissing her neck, licking sensually behind her ear. She relaxed after a while and arched her back. Jon slowly penetrated, enjoying the feel of his cock inside her. It felt deeper this way and he groaned at the tightness.

 

Daenerys started to move, pushing back, meeting his every thrust. Jon grew bolder and gripped her waist as he drove harder, each thrust and his hips slamming into her. She cried out in pleasure and Jon even bunched her thick silver hair using it as a lever as he fucked her.

 

“Don’t stop,” She moaned and Jon didn’t, he went on and on. Hammering his cock into her, finally letting whatever frustrations out as he fucked his wife. He was sure she was gonna be sore and honestly he didn’t care. He slammed into her one last time before emptying his seed inside her. He realised his grip had left a bruise on Daenery’s pale skin and for a while Jon was concerned. He had never meant to hurt her.

 

He kiss her back softly as he gathered her in his arms, crooning softly in her ear. Daenerys moaned and Jon kissed her neck. He suddenly realised that Daenerys was sobbing softly and it suddenly worried him.

 

“ _Gaomagon daor henujagon nyke ñuha jorrāelagon…”_ She said softly. Jon never knew what it meant but he just held her close

 

“It’s alright…I’m here…. Dany…I’m here….” Jon told her.

 

He turned her around and kissed her lips, gentle and soft and soon it turned passionate. She spread her legs again and Jon got between her thighs. His cock had stirred, ready to plunge in. He gently nudged at her entrance and Daenerys moaned, kissing his lips deeply again as he thrust into her. Slow gentle, rhythmic thrusts that made her bite his bottom lip gently as she raised her hips to meet him.

 

“ _Avy jorrāelan_ …” Daenerys whispered as she stared right into his eyes.  Jon looked at her. That he understood.

 

 _I love you too…_ Jon thought fiercely as his heart beat faster and kissed her deeply. _Damn you Daenerys!_ _I still love you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

The twins were playing with their dolls that afternoon in her large chamber and Rhaella was reading a storybook, that the Grand Maester Sam had given her for her Nameday. Something he had written himself. The boys were with their father, probably sparring on the beach. Her baby, Jaehaerys was having his afternoon nap. Daenerys smile as she watched her son, so peaceful and calm in his crib. She felt her peace. The sea breeze blew gently cooling the summer's heat

 

“Is it true you burned the Red Castle down Mama?” Rhaella suddenly asked as she looked up from her story book.

 

Daenerys stared at her daughter almost stunned by what she had said. She did not expect that. Daenerys frowned as she looked at the storybook in Rhaella's hands, _The Dragon Queen._ _Did Samwell Tarly put it in his book?_ He better not. He should have known better.

 

“Who told you that?” Daenerys asked Rhaella. The princess only shrugged and looked over to where the twins were having a tea party with their dolls.

 

“What did they say?”  The Queen asked.

 

“They said you burned the Red Castle down with Drogon.” Rhaella told her. “I overheard them whispering…They say the bells made _zaldrīzes_ (dragon) angry…”

 

Daenerys breathed and suddenly moved away. For the first time, she was suddenly ashamed of what had happened. Confronted so abruptly by her own child.

 

“Are you alright Mama?” Rhaella asked. She looked so concerned, her gray eyes looked just like her father’s.

  
“I am fine Sweetling. Go and play with your sisters…” Daenerys told Rhaella with a soft smile.

 

She then watched on as Rhaella went to the twins and joined them with their dolls. Daenerys didn’t know why she was suddenly gripped by a strange terror. She went to the terrace and held onto the railing. She started gasping, breathing heavily, something heavy seemed to sit on her chest. She could smell the smoke, the burning, hear the cries for help and for mercy below. Funny how she had never noticed it before. She had always heard silence and just the bells ringing.

 

“No….” Daenerys cried out softly. _No...Gods no.... What is happening?_

 

“Dany….”

 

She turned around when she heard his voice and saw Jon, looking all worried, standing there. He stared at her and she felt breathless. Daenerys felt herself folding but Jon rushed just in time and caught her in his arms. Daenerys just clung to him, her face buried in his chest. _Don’t leave me, my Love….Please don’t leave me…_

 

“ _Iksan vaoreznuni, iksan sīr vaoreznuni,_ ” She whispered as Jon held her close. _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._

 

“Shhh….it’s alright…” Jon said as he embraced her and Daenerys closed her eyes, never feeling safer than she did right then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaomagon daor henujagon nyke ñuha jorrāelagon. Do not leave me My Love.


	4. And the world is ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this smut is kinda smutty. All consensual of course. I mean I’m not gonna make them abusive or anything. Dany craves some rough sex and Jon craves it too. Also that’s why its E rated.

**Chapter 4**

**And the world is ours.**

**Jon**

 

He watched his wife while she lied in his arms as they rested in bed that afternoon. Daenerys wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. Even though he had asked her and prodded many times. All she did was cry to herself and he only held her. He wondered if she was breeding again. Her pregnancies had always brought upon a good many mood swings. That coupled with her Targaryen Dragon temper was a heady mix. The moon tea plot was found out and Jon was leery of having another child. Surely six was enough. But a seventh baby?

 

 _“One for each kingdom,”_ Sam had joked and Jon almost wanted to throttle his bestfriend.

 

_“It’s not so bad is it Jon? I mean....Your Grace. You always liked children.”_

 

He loved his children more than he loved himself. More than he loved his own life and his freedom. And their mother loved them fiercely. He knew how protective Daenerys could be when it came to the children. She would risk everything for them, even her own life. She would rather die than have her children harmed. That, Jon was sure of.  Daenerys had always told him before going into labour, that if there was any complication, the child’s life was more important than hers. She would not lose another babe. And that fear gripped Jon but he probably would never admit it to her. He was afraid to lose her. Afraid that she would die in childbirth. _Gods...._ That fear had kept him up at night more than the traumatic nightmares of The Great Burning. Losing Daenerys would have been devastating. There would be some who would rejoice in her death but Jon would be left in mourning.

 

His wife sniffled and he only held her close, not caring that she had wet his tunic. Jon breathed and kissed her silver head.

 

“You put the moon tea didn’t you?” Daenerys said softly and looked at him. Jon sighed and looked away.

 

“Why would you do that Jon?” She asked him point blank.

 

“I didn’t want you to be with child again. Jaehaerys’ birth was hard on you and we already have six children....” Jon told her, reminding her that she took a while to recover from the last childbirth.

 

“So you fear for my safety is that it?” Daenerys asked and Jon grew quiet.

 

She stared at him and Jon watched her close. “You love me that much?” Daenerys asked him, almost surprised.

 

“Of course I do, you know that.” He stared at her in disbelief. “If you don’t know anything else. Know that I love you Dany. I always have...” Jon said and breathed in deeply.

 

 _How could she not know that? Did she really think he didn’t love her? Did she doubt his love?_ Jon wondered if it was his fault. He was always so hesitant and reserved, he didn’t initiate much affection early in their marriage. Maybe it was the taboo of them being related or the anger he had felt when she torched the whole city and killed innocents. Daenerys was the one who had initiated any physical contact between them. She held his hand and touched him, kissed him even. He didn’t pull away but he rarely showed much affection.

 

“What have we done to each other Jon?” Daenerys asked as she stared up in the ceiling.

 

_I don’t know Dany.... I wish I did... I don’t fucking know._

 

“It’s not too late...” Jon said after a while. “We can still fix things...”

 

“Can we?” Daenerys asked him sadly.

 

“I don’t think you can ever forgive me nor can I forgive you....” She told him.

 

“We deserved each other then,” Jon said to her, giving her a smile. He gently caressed her hair.

 

Daenerys laughed sadly and smiled. “Your sister told me differently before she left...”

 

“Sansa?”

 

“No, Arya.” Daenerys said and looked at him.

 

“She said that I would be the cause of your eternal misery and that I didn’t deserve your love... She told me I was a selfish cunt for not letting you go. And if anything had ever happened to you, her face would be the last face I see.”

 

 _Gods,_ Jon groaned. Arya was really playing with fire.  She was lucky Daenerys didn’t string her up for saying that. Jon wanted to shake his sister silly for her careless words. Threatening the Queen, who had been heavily pregnant with his son. _Was she out of her fucking mind?_

 

“Arya was a child Dany. She didn’t know what she was saying...” Jon said. It was a tepid excuse. Arya had been a woman grown. “If anything, I was the cause of your misery...”

 

Jon looked at her as he said it. “You lost Viserion because of me. You lost more than half your forces fighting in the North. And Rhaegal wouldn’t have died if I rode him with you...”

 

“Jon. Stop...” Daenerys said curtly, cutting him off. “It’s in the past, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

 

 

Daenerys wiped away the tears from her eyes. She took his hand and slid it down letting it touch the juncture between her thighs where her mound was. Jon watched as Daenerys touched herself, guiding his fingers to rub her nub as she writhed in bed.

 

“Dany....” Jon called her but she was so engrossed in her own pleasure, it left him transfixed. He felt his cock rising.  _Gods…_. Watching his wife pleasuring herself had made him all hard. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

 

Daenerys had often used sex like a weapon or a cure to all the ills in their marriage. And she was good at it. She knew how to seduce him, six children were evidence enough. It wasn’t just some duty to breed royal heirs. They really did enjoy fucking each other. She started to pull at her breasts and Jon groaned, he helped her pull the neckline of her dress down and his mouth pursed around her full teat. Tongue slurping and laving at her nipples, his hands that were at her mound found themselves between her folds and Daenerys gasped when Jon plunged a finger in.

 

“Gods Jon....” Daenerys whined. Jon groaned and bit her neck, licking it. He inserted another finger and began vigorously fucking her slippery cunt with it. She grabbed his head and kissed his lips thoroughly and Jon saw a sliver of a smile, her violet eyes sparkled and that made him smile too.

 

 _It should always be this way…_ Jon thought. The two of them together, enjoying each other’s company, making love or fucking or whatever. Without the burden of the past hovering over them. _And why shouldn’t it be?_ Ten years together, six children, surely that was enough to prove that what they had wasn’t some political marriage alliance. He knows her. He knows who she is inside. Her true self. Without that tough dragon hide covering her and the heavy crown on her head. Just a woman with needs, feelings, fears and insecurities just as he was such a man.

 

Jon realised that Daenerys had pulled down his breeches and she helped him take his tunic off too. Her dress had been bunched in the middle and Jon pulled her naked thighs over him, letting her straddle him. He felt her warm wetness enveloping his cock and looked at his wife while she rode him. They were breathing heavily and he pulled her close, his lips kissing her and she bit his bottom lip that had always sent him a bit wild. He started speeding up his thrusts and Daenerys slammed her hips down. Her inner walls squeezed his cock and he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth, dueling with her tongue even. He felt her hands clutching on his buttocks. She wanted a deeper feel.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

It felt good riding him but she wanted more. A deeper feel. Being plundered and used. _Gods..._ She knew she could be such a slut sometimes in bed. It wasn’t really her fault. The Sex felt too good. And sex with Jon was another thing, he made all her other former lovers felt insignificant and inadequate. Making love was sweet. _Sweet..._ She didn’t want it sweet and slow. Like always, if Daenerys wanted something, she had to take it for herself.  She wanted to coax that creature inside her honourable husband. Bring it out. His dark passions, his true self, his inner dragon.

 

Let whatever darkness between them merge, grow powerful together. Not bound by any laws or moral codes. She stared into his stormy gray eyes as he pulled her close and plunged his hard cock into her cunt. That feeling of being invaded. The bit of sting that she would endure.

 

 _I love this man,_ Daenerys thought to herself as she looked at Jon. _I love him so much, I’d rather be dead than lose him._ That was the power Jon always had over her. Sometimes Daenerys felt that she loved him too much, too deeply, something Jon couldn’t possibly reciprocate. A love that intense could surely destroy her if she let it. And it almost did, she was sure of it.

 

But Aegon had saved her. Her sweet child and the many children that came thereafter. Her only salvation. She had felt giddy and sickly that morning before the attack on Kingslanding. She wasn’t sure what it was. She hadn’t eaten, it wasn’t because she was afraid of being poisoned. She was more afraid of throwing up. For someone who felt empty and had lost everything and everyone dear, the thought of being with child was something she never dared to hope. When she had told Jon she was with child. Daenerys was unsure, but that stopped him right in his tracks. That saved her life.

 

 

She fell back on the bed with Jon above her. He was fucking her harder and Daenerys moaned in pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around him. She had always prefer the rough sex to the gentle love making and it puzzled her sometimes. Her time with Drogo had been traumatic and harsh in the beginning and she never wanted to feel that powerless again. When Kinvara had suggested that perhaps being a bit more submissive in bed would help ease the tensions in her marriage with the King. Daenerys had thought that Red Priestess was mad. She was a Queen, a powerful Queen, ruling the Seven Kingdoms with the tight grip of a dragon’s sharp claws. She would bow to no man. But Daenerys soon realised the wisdom in letting Jon lord over her in the bedroom and she actually found herself liking the rough way he would dominate her. She would never tell anyone that of course, not even on the pain of death.

 

Jon swiftly pulled his cock out and Daenerys saw the look on his face. His eyes got all broody, a slight smirk on his face. She pulled her legs back, almost bowed, she felt his rough hands playing with her cunt, smearing some wetness and then his fingers trailing to her other opening. That once forbidden part. It had been a while since Jon penetrated her there and Daenerys suddenly yearned for it. Giving all of herself to him. He lined his cock there and slowly pushed in.

 

Daenerys gasped. He was big that way. It still hurt but she wanted the pain. She winced and breathed, knowing that she needed to relax, soon he would be seated deep and she clung to him, arms wrapping around him as he started to fuck her arse. Who would have thought it would feel good? How many sins had she committed against the Seven gods already?  Daenerys hardly care. And her nephew-husband, he was enjoying it too damned much, eyes shut as he lunged in deep. The pleasure of having his cock wrapped  so tightly was immense.

 

She held Jon’s face and forced him to look at her and he kissed her lips roughly when his eyes stared right into hers.

 

“I never let any man do this to me...Only you Jon.” She whispered in his ear and felt Jon plunging in deep. The sting of it, the delicious pain, she wondered if it would hurt when she had to sit for supper later. It probably would.

 

“What would your sisters think if they knew...” She said to him, meeting his every thrust.

Daenerys wanted to laugh. _How hilarious it was._ Jon’s straight laced sisters wanting to protect him from her. They were so against the marriage till there was no other choice. So against Daenerys being his wife. _If they only knew...._ That their brother wanted his Aunt too much that nothing could have stopped him.

 

“That you love fucking my arse so much....” She whispered, bit his ear and clenched her muscles around his cock. _Would they think that I don’t deserve you? Or that you are a lustful craven just like me?_ Jon started spasming and she knew he was close.

 

“Fuck Dany!” Jon screamed and emptied himself inside her. 

She kissed his face, peppering wet kisses all over as he breathed in deeply. Her beautiful husband, her prince that was promised. His cock had softened and  he finally pulled out. Jon just watched as his seed came leaking out of her.

 

He still had that feral, bewildered look on his face like he couldn’t believe he just did that. Daenerys wanted to shake any moral guilt off of him. It wasn’t wrong. They were married after all. They loved each other. Ten years and six little ones. There was nothing dirty what they had done. They had always been faithful to each other. She took his hand and let him touch her arse and cunt again, spreading his seed all over. She wasn’t ashamed and she didn’t want Jon to feel that too. Dragons do what dragons do.

 

“You are mine Jon...” Daenerys told him and he nodded, pulling her close and kissing her roughly, lips melding, tongues entangled. "Yours." He said to her, voice had gotten rough with lust and passion.

 

It was true. He was hers and she was his. They had said their vows in front of the Septon all those years ago. Jon moaned and Daenerys watched as his head went down to her cunt, ready to lick and pleasure her again. He probably felt guilty for hurting her and wanted to please her more. Jon had always been a selfless lover, one thing she adored about him. So she let him give her the Lords Kiss, writhing in pleasure as he served her. And they made slow gentle love where she hoped and prayed that she would conceive again.

 

* * *

 

**Jon.**

 

He watched from the balcony as Sam, Gilly and their children headed to the small dinghy. Sam looked up and waved at him and Jon waved back. They would later take a ship and sail to White Harbour. Daenerys had acquiesced to Jon’s request and banished Sam and his family to the North instead of punishing the Grand Maester for his involvement with the moon tea. It was that one act of mercy that she would grant her husband and his bestfriend. One small favour for her King and Jon had never really asked her for much favours. He felt relieved that Sam had been spared. Maybe there was still hope that the old Daenerys he had known and fallen in love with so many years ago was still there.

 

“Jon..”

 

He turned and smiled seeing his wife. She was so beautiful, dressed in a silver brocade gown, dragons embroidered in it. Her long hair in their complicated braids. Violet eyes shining. The silk came from Yi Ti, one of the beautiful silks given to her by the Jade Emperor. The Emperor from the Far East had heard stories of the Dragon Queen. His ships sailed from Yi Ti to Quarth, Astapor and Meereen. Bringing with it the silks, gold and jewellery. Tribute to the Dragon Queen as well as trade deals. 

 

Daenerys walked towards him and Jon noticed her hips seemed to sway awkwardly as she walked. He would have smirked but it wouldn’t be the gentlemanly thing to do. Daenerys leaned against him and Jon pulled her into his arms. She was always clingy after sex, especially if it was intense and rough. Jon breathed into her hair and licked behind her ear as Daenerys relaxed in his arms. She felt all soft and silky to Jon. His beautiful Queen right where she belonged.

 

“Still sore?” He asked her gently.

 

“You know I am...” She told him, her voice suddenly sounded shy. Daenerys’ cheeks turned pink almost in embarassment and Jon nuzzled his nose on her neck. His hands snaked in front of her dress right between her legs and Daenerys pushed his hands away. He suddenly want to feel her pulsing nub beneath his fingers. Instead his hands went to knead her full breasts. 

 

“Jon. No. The children will be here soon....” She said to him and he stopped his caresses. His Queen turned around and looked at him and he held her beautiful face.

 

“I love you.” Jon told her, eyes looking straight at hers.

 

“I know...” Daenerys said with a nod.

 

“You will always be my Queen Dany.” He told her. Jon needed her to understand that.

They were in this together. This marriage, this family, these kingdoms that they ruled though she wore the crown. He would never abandon her. He couldn't. Daenerys was his family. She and the children were the most important thing in his life. And Jon would protect his family with everything in him. He would probably even be capable of burning down an entire city if they were taken from him, Stark honour or not.

 

Jon understood that loving Daenerys was loving all of her. The good, the bad, everything. His wife, the Queen was a tyrant, Jon knew that and he had never denied it. But she wasn’t just a tyrant. She was also a loving and doting mother. A wife who loved her husband, she had risked all to save him and fight for the North, for people who were never grateful of her efforts and who will never accept her. He watched as his children came walking into the Map Room where the painted table had been set for supper. Rhaella and the twins rushed to hug him. And he smiled seeing the joy on their faces.

 

Aegon and Aemon went to greet their mother. The Crown Prince was carrying his little brother Jaehaerys and gave the toddler to Daenerys whose face lit up with joy when her youngest was in her arms. Jon looked at his eldest. Aegon would be a good King, he would make sure of it. The boy was mild mannered and easy going. He didn't have Daenerys' temper or even her ruthless streak and he was very matured and smart for his age. Maybe Bran had been right, that it was Daenerys’ heirs who would bring peace to the lands.

 


	5. The Children Needs to be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Dragon getting overprotective over her babies

**Chapter 5**

 

**The Children Needs to be Safe**

 

**Dany**

 

Her husband was sleeping, his dark head resting on her breasts while she gently ran her fingers through his curls. They had coupled rather passionately that night. It was one of the rare occasions where she decided to serve Jon like the King he was. Daenerys had gone naked on her knees ready to suck his cock. Paying homage to his manhood, licking his balls and letting him fuck her mouth as hard and rough as he wanted to. Jon loved the act very much though he would never say it. But she knew, seeing the way his head fell back, his hands tightening their hold on her head, pulling onto her hair sometimes till her scalp hurt, his gray eyes all broody and glazed and that whimper and grunt he would make when he finally came, expending himself in her mouth.

 

Daenerys would then swallow it down like a good wife would, her eyes looking right up at Jon’s. Although strangely while she was on her knees that night, she wondered if any of her good sisters would serve their husbands or partners the way she did Jon. Daenerys didn’t think so, the Starks were always too rigid and proper. Something she was glad she had helped Jon shed, like an unwanted second skin off him. He had been more aggressive and demanding in bed and Daenerys never complained. Jon took what he wanted and she encouraged it. Whatever frustrations he couldn’t work through in his daily sparring routine with the Kingsguards, he’d just fuck his wife silly.

 

Jon pulled her up afterwards and kissed her thoroughly and then he pushed her on the bed, he lied flat and Daenerys ride his face, licking her cunt and nub and that made her scream. He made sure she had a few orgasms before he fucked her and it annoyed Daenerys when he pulled out and spilled himself on the bedsheets. A waste, she would want his seed to take root inside of her.

 

“I want another child Jon....” She said while they lied in bed afterwards. She had been pining for another babe for quite some time, since Jaehaerys had his first Nameday. Another child would calm her down. Another addition to her brood. Another heir for House Targaryen. Another reason Jon would never leave.

 

“It is too dangerous Dany, your last childbirth was a risky one. And we already have six, more children than both my fathers had, more than the Mad King’s.” He told her.

 

“Jaehaerys and Alysanne had thirteen.” She reminded him. Thirteen was a good number.

 

“But we are not Jaehaerys and Alysanne. Six is more than enough.” Jon argued but Daenerys was unconvinced.

 

Six children was not enough. Anything could have happened. One of them could have fallen ill, the gods forbid and Daenerys wanted to cry when she thought of it. Any of her babies falling sick would distress her so. But she kept thinking of what would have happened. They were at risk of getting poisoned, or fall from height, Rhaella always like to stand too close to the edge, or maybe even fall from a horse. Daenerys should probably ban the boys from riding till they are much older. Or some accident with swords and archery. She then realised her children weren’t really safe. Even in the castle, even in Dragonstone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She spent the day with her babies. Daenerys had been spending most of her days with them lately, letting Jon sit in court, ruling in her stead. He didn't particularly enjoy it. But he did it anyway. Sitting on the rock throne of Dragonstone, ruling over the kingdoms like he was meant to be. Something he was born to do, a simple brass crown on his head. Daenerys then realised how silly it was that she used to be so afraid Jon would take the Throne from her. He never wanted it even though ruling came naturally to him. The twins were playing with their dolls again, they leaned against their mother, while Jaehaerys sat on her lap. He played with her long silver hair. It reminded Daenerys when her dragons were smaller. How they loved to lean on her and let her caress them gently. And that memory pained her heart. Her dragons were gone, well except for Drogon, who only grew bigger and more menacing as the years passed. But her fierce son now roamed free over Westeros. He didn’t burn down any village or town, only striking fear in the hearts of the people as he swooped down and catch a few sheep or pigs for food.

 

Daenerys started to wonder where Drogon went. Not that she was ever worried for his safety. None in Westeros would dare attack him, less they want to meet death by dragonfire. The black dragon’s hide had gotten even harder and thicker with age, that spears would now bounce off him. He was safe from any Scorpion. Well unless it hit his eye of course. And that made Daenerys pursed her lips.  She let her children play next to Drogon whenever he came by, resting on the cliffs of Dragonstone. It always made Jon all nervous seeing the children so close to Drogon but of course Drogon would never harm them. They would have picnics on the cliffs, next to where Drogon was resting. The dragon didn't mind the noise while he sat his hulking body there, his tail swaying and sweeping the grass. The boys playing with their ball, kicking it around and Rhaella would join in being a tomboy that she was. The twins playing with flower crowns their nanny had made for them and Jaehaerys rubbing his face on Drogon's hide, Jon would pull the babe away, half afraid he would hurt himself on any of Drogon's spikes. Daenerys always enjoyed and treasured those simple moments with all her children together, man and beast. Moments she never thought she would have. 

 

She had introduced each of her babies to Drogon when they were only a few days old. Dressed in her confinement robe, and barely walking from the exhaustion of childbirth. She would walk to the cliffs carrying the newborn baby with her, Jon standing next to her. The dragon would look at the baby, sniffed it and gave a contented purr before resuming his rest.

 

 _“This is your new brother Drogon_...” She would say or sister if the babe was a girl.

 

And Drogon understood what she wanted him to do. To protect her little ones. They were still so small, children who wouldn’t know how to defend themselves. They still needed their parents. And if their parents weren’t around, it would be up to Drogon.

 

 _At least, when I’m gone... Drogon will be here to protect them._ Drogon had never let her down before and her son never will.

 

* * *

 

She had told Aegon countless times what to do; if her worst fears were proven true, if one day the people decided to rise against her and seek justice for what she had done. Her first priority would be the children’s safety. Nothing must happen to them. She didn’t care what they would do to her but the children needed to be safe. Daenerys kept thinking of how her little niece Rhaenys and nephew Aegon were brutally murdered by the Lannister bannermen. It happened three decades ago before she was even born but their deaths haunted her, especially now when she had children of her own. She would have nightmares of her children’s bodies lying in blood soaked beds, or little Jaehaerys’ head smashed on the wall and the twins being stabbed more than a hundred times. Those nightmares never left her.

 

 _“If anything happens to me. Take your brothers and sisters and get on Drogon_...” She had said to Aegon.

 

Her eldest son looked at her, stunned. It was a horrible thing to tell the boy but Daenerys had to. She had to prepare her son. In any eventuality. If anything had happened, the gods forbid, an uprising, a rebellion, a mutiny or a betrayal. Aegon needed to be prepared. He needed to know what to do and who to trust.

 

_“But what will happen to you Mama?”_

 

 _“Listen to me Aegon...”_ She told him firmly and looked into his eyes.

_“One day the people may rise up, one day they’ll want justice, they’ll come for me.... and if they do, you need to take your brothers and sisters and get on Drogon. Hang onto him tightly. He will bring you somewhere safe... I have loyal allies across the Narrow Sea who will help you. And Greyworm promised me that he will protect you and your siblings. Do not go North. You cannot trust your Aunt Sansa or any of the Starks.”_

 

 _“But what about Father?”_ Aegon had asked her.

 

 _“He will stay by my side of course...”_ She could not imagine Jon leaving her. Once he knew the children were safe. He would be with her. _Together…_ Like he had always said.

 

_“But why can’t you and Father just come with us?”_

 

 _“Because I am Queen. And I cannot be afraid. I cannot run.”_ She said sadly. And maybe because that was what justice demands. Eye for an eye. Her life for all the lives that she had taken. Daenerys knew in the back of her mind, that there would be retribution for what had happened. A debt needed to be repaid somehow.

 

 _“Nothing’s going to happen Mama.”_ Aegon suddenly said, his voice determined as he squeezed her hand.

 

_“I’ll protect you. I won’t let them take you away.”_

 

Daenerys smiled at her son when he said that. She bent and kissed his forehead firmly. He was so much like his father sometimes. But Aegon was still a boy. He wouldn’t understand yet. He wouldn’t understand how easy it was to lose everything you hold dear so quickly.  He wouldn’t know the pain and desperation Daenerys had felt being in exile. And she wanted so badly to shield her son and  her precious babies from all the bad in the world. They should never know pain and suffering and loss. She would bear it all herself for her children’s sake.

 

* * *

 

**_Jon._ **

 

“They’re planning something...” Daenerys spoke. They were sitting at the table, just the two of them after breaking their fast that morning. She didn't want to hold court again and wanted him to do it instead. Either that or the Hand, Lord Hightower.

 

“Who?” He asked.

 

“My enemies..” She said and looked at him.

 

Her violet eyes seemed distant. Jon sighed, Daenerys was being her paranoid self.  She had just recently moved the children to sleep next to her chambers. Aegon was annoyed by it because he liked his room but his Mama was the Queen and so no one dared question her. All six royal children were cramped in the room next to hers which used to be Missandei’s bedchambers. It was comfortable for one but not for six children. Rhaella had complained that it was too tight and Daenerys took the twins and Jaehaerys to sleep with her in her chambers while Jon took the daybed. He didn’t realise how he would rather sleep with his tyrannical wife in the large bed than huddle in a cramp daybed that was more suitable for a child. He missed having Daenerys in his arms. He’d wake up sometimes and find the twins staring at him. Their violet eyes watching him and Jon looked at them wondering what they had seen.

 

“ _Sīmonagon zokla... Sīmonagon Darys...”_

 

They chattered in High Valyrian before jumping on their father. Jon only laughed and tickled them further that more giggles would erupt. Daenerys smiled seeing that, she carried Jaehaerys with her. The boy was an early riser so his mother had to wake up early as well. Jon smiled at his wife and Daenerys bent down to kiss him good morning. He always liked seeing her with the children. Her soft motherly side would come out. Her tone always gentle and patient when she spoke to them and the joy on her face and how her eyes sparkled when they were around her. Daenerys would watch her children sleeping, standing by the door every night. She had ordered her Unsullied soldiers, twelve of them to stand guard. A few outside the room and some on the terrace. Jon would be the one to pull her away. The children were asleep. Safe in Dragonstone, nothing was going to happen to them. But his wife was never convinced.

 

* * *

 

 

“No one’s planning anything...” Jon told Daenerys.

 

“How would you know?” She asked him.

 

“Because if they were, the Master of Whisperers would know and he would have told us.”

 

“Do not be naive Jon.” Daenerys snapped. “Our enemies are always planning something. Even in their heads. I know thousands want me dead.”

 

“You’re overthinking it Dany...” He said and frowned.

 

“I am not. You know I’m right...” She told him.

 

“Even if you are, they would not dare make a move.” Jon said. “We have Drogon. We have armies and allies. The Redwynes, Yara Greyjoy, Dorne, the Stormland forces and the North.”

 

“Do you really think that your bitch of a sister would send her men to my aid?” Daenerys scoffed and Jon frowned. The hate she has for Sansa would never be abated.

 

“She would because you are her Queen. Sansa knows what the treaty entails. She bent the knee Dany.” He reminded her

 

“It is not enough.” Daenerys spoke and shook her head. She sounded exasperated and Jon grew worried. His wife’s mind had been troubled lately. Ever since that day he had found her crying for no reason on the balcony. With her moving the children’s quarters close to her chambers, Jon knew something was up.

 

 “I want all the Lord Paramounts of the Great Houses to send one of their children to Dragonstone, they will be our wards. I want their heirs.” She said to him. He stared at her as she said that.

 

“You mean as our hostages?”

 

“They will be fostered in Dragonstone and be part of the royal household. Their children will grow to love me and be loyal to House Targaryen. This will keep the lords in line.”

 

“They won’t be happy about this...” Jon told her. Daenerys looked at him resolutely. Her violet eyes had hardened, her beautiful face turned glacial. He knew there was no going back when she had that look on her face.

 

“That is not my concern.”

 

* * *

 

 

Six more children would be in their care. Six children from six Houses that represented the six kingdoms except for The Crownlands, where House Targaryen was based. Jon watched as each child from the six ruling families came to court. They kneeled before the Queen and walked up to kiss her hand. Then they bowed to him, King or King Consort depending on which of the kingdoms they came from and to the Crown Prince. Daenerys was all smiles and sweet words as she addressed and welcomed them to court. She would love them like her own, she had promised.

 

Sansa was furious that Daenerys demanded her son and heir Robb to be fostered in Dragonstone. She did not want her son to leave but was left with no choice. The thought of Winterfell being reduced to ashes and charred ruins made the Wardeness of the North realised that she had to obey. Sansa wrote to her brother, the seal was broken when Jon received it. He knew his wife had read it first.

 

_Never forget who you are Jon...You are a Stark first. Take care of my son. If anything happens to him, I will never forgive you and your Queen. The North Remembers. Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell._

 

The only House pleased to send their child off to Court was the Redwynes. Their young daughter Shiera was to be future Queen and having her in court would cement the alliance and make the Redwynes rise higher than any other House except for House Targaryen. Aegon looked at the shy girl before taking her hand to welcome her. He was always kind and gracious.

 

“Do I really have to marry her Father?” Aegon asked him afterwards

 

“Your mother needs the Redwynes by her side. The Reach provides us grains, fruits and sheep and their naval fleet is huge.” Jon sighed. He had always try to be honest with his son. Aegon would be King one day and he needed to know how things would be.

 

“I suppose I’ll grow to love her,” Aegon said thoughtfully. “Though all she does is play with her dolls and cries for her mother...”

 

Jon smiled at his son and pat the boy’s head. Aegon then looked at him and Jon wanted to know what was wrong.

 

“What is it?” He asked his son.

 

“Will that mean that Shiera will have to come with us too when the people come for Mama?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon was angry but he tried to temper it down. What was Daenerys thinking? Has her paranoia pushed her to the brink? He went to their bedchambers and saw that his wife was resting in bed. It looked like she was crying and he walked up to her. Daenerys brushed her tears aside and tried to look unaffected.

 

“Tell me what is going on?” He asked her. “You are crying again. Like you did the last time and you will not tell me what is wrong…”

  
  
“I’m just remembering some old memories…” She said and stiffened. Daenerys sat up in bed and tried to compose herself.

 

“Why did you tell Aegon to take his brothers and sisters and leave on Drogon?” He demanded. 

 

“He needs to know what to do, if the worst thing were to happen…” Daenerys replied. “The children needs to be safe and Aegon is heir, if anything happens to me.”

 

“Won’t I be here to protect my family? To protect you?” He stared at his wife.

 

“And if Honour demands my execution, my blood?” She asked him back

 

“Then I won’t let it happen…” Jon said.

 

Daenerys grew quiet and looked at him. “You wanted to stop me remember? You were ready to kill me…”

 

“Dany…” He groaned. Truthfully, he didn’t know if he could even do it. Plunge the sword in his Beloved. Could he really look into her face, her eyes that he so loved and kill her?

 

“I don’t think I’d blame you if you did. It was probably the right thing to do…” She said and Jon looked at her stunned by the admission.

 

“I killed innocents. I know what I did…It’s funny how that day keeps coming back to me. Ten years after it happened. I hear their screams where there used to be silence…and I saw a child in the crowd below when I never saw her before. Right in the path of Drogon’s fire…Kinvara says Fire purifies…but I’m not sure if that’s what Drogon’s fire did.”

 

Jon tried to shut his eyes for a while. The day of the Great Burning. Sometimes it came back to him in waves. The chaos, the heat of the flames,  there were so many flames, red, black and green of the wildfire. The charred and bloodied bodies, the ruins and of course the screams. The screams got to him the most. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. He saw fear in her eyes. He hadn't seen that in a long time. Fear, guilt and remorse.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you or  to our children Dany. You have my word on this. I will protect you.”

 

Daenerys looked at him sadly and sighed, her words echoing the very same words Sansa had spoken to him years ago. “No one can protect me Jon. No one can protect anyone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sīmonagon zokla... Sīmonagon Darys...  
> Rise Wolf. Rise King


	6. The Iron Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw the finale Episode. Seriously… Fuck GOT. Fuck D&D. Fuck the Starks. Imma write some delicious smut to cope. Also sorry in advance to all serious readers. I know smut and sex is not a plot device. But this is me coping…

**Chapter 6**

**Dany**

 

She was using sex again, a cure to all her ills, a cudgel she could use to beat whatever conflicting emotions surrounding her. Being fucked by her husband, rutting with him two sometimes three times a day made her feel good, better than ever. Her mind was a whirlwind of too many things at once. Anything to block out ghosts from the past. Daenerys would not allow herself to fall down that dark abyss. No matter what anyone says. Daenerys is not her father. She is not mad. A tyrant maybe, a murderer of innocents, a stonehearted Queen but not a mad one. She needed Jon to help her deal with the stresses.

 

She rode Jon, moving up and down his cock while they were at the Map Room. She had ambushed her poor husband there after he had finished meeting with the Small Council. Daenerys pushed him into an empty chair and got on her knees before him. Taking his cock between her lips always made him weak in the knees. She knew what her husband wanted, what he needed, what exactly needed to be done to keep him satiated. It got him energized, pure lust thrumming in his veins. He pulled Daenerys up and let her straddle him. She moaned as she felt him filling her up. She didn’t feel so empty and lost anymore, not with Jon inside her.

 

It wasn’t enough, she needed more and she sensed that Jon needed more too. She held his face with both hands and kissed him greedily.

 

“Take me…” she purred, tongue licking his lips. Daenerys smothered wet kisses on his neck and bit him hard and that made Jon groaned.

 

He fucked her harder, pulling her down to meet his every thrust, their hips and loins slapping against each other. Daenerys rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his cock in her. The heat, the friction, the fullness of it. She felt herself coming again and she screamed as Jon’s fingers got between them and rubbed at her clit. She felt herself being lifted off of him.

 

“No Jon…” She protested, suddenly feeling all empty without him inside of her. _No… Don’t leave me. I need you my Love._

 

Jon pushed her down towards the table and she felt him behind her. He angled her carefully, hands on her hips. Daenerys moaned when she felt him filling her cunt from behind. It was a deeper, fuller feel. She used to hate being fucked that way. Too many bad memories from her time with Drogo. That feeling of helplessness, the pain of being raped. But it was different with Jon. This time she welcomed the plunder, she surrendered to it. The pleasure was immeasurable. She felt her toes curling with each thrust of his cock.

 

It felt like it belonged there, inside of her. Jon was made for her, that she was sure of it. If anything and she was made for him. Star crossed lovers, it could have ended up tragically, but she was glad it didn’t. She pushed back, meeting his cock as it moved in and out of her. She took Jon’s hand and let it pinched her nipples, she was close. She wanted to come again, to lose whatever control she had and for Jon to lose control too.

 

He continued with his thrusts, ramming hard, Daenerys touched her clit sure that she would reach her peak again. His thrusts had gotten harder and faster, and she felt his sweat falling onto her back. Jon groaned and Daenerys felt him moving.

 

 _No!_ She wanted to scream, Jon had pulled out of her, he started stroking himself while Daenerys watched. _A waste…_ A waste, his seed should be inside of her. She was disappointed. She saw Jon’s eyes closed as he wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it steadily, ready to ejaculate. She sighed and went on her knees before him. Determined not to let his seed hit the tiles. She moved her lips and licked the cock’s head.

 

Jon opened his eyes and watched her. He gave a nod and thrust his cock inside her open mouth. Jon gave a sharp groan as Daenerys wrapped her lips around him. She licked the underside of his cock head, swirling her tongue, her mouth sucking gently at it, cheeks hollowed. She felt his seed spurting and she drank it all down. It was lewd and filthy, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms on her knees taking what was given to her but Daenerys didn't care. She would serve her King like this a million times if that was what he wanted. Jon pulled her gently up and kissed her hungrily, not caring that he could taste himself on her mouth.

 

Daenerys whimpered slightly and moved her face away, still annoyed that he had chosen not to come inside her womb. Jon still kissed her, planting wet kisses on her neck, his hand caressing her bare breasts, then trailing down to touch her wet and sore cunt and clit.

 

“I love you,” He whispered, that rough Northern rasp of his voice made her trembled with need. _Avy jorrāelan...I love you too.._.

 

Daenerys leaned against him, allowing Jon to wrap his arms around her. He carefully dressed her up and started wearing his clothes. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to their chambers. She fell asleep in her beloved husband’s arms, dreaming of the Throne Room of Red Keep, the Iron Throne, the falling snow, and blood dripping on it.

 

 

* * *

 

**Jon**

 

 

Daenerys didn’t push the matter of having more children and Jon was relieved. He knew his wife was disappointed every time he pulled out and came outside of her womb. But he wasn’t taking any chances. Jon knew he could never abstain himself from her, so not releasing his seed inside of her cunt was the next best option, he supposed. Sam did warn him that it wasn’t foolproof, nothing is. But Jon was always relieved when Daenerys had her moon blood. That would mean that there was no baby in her womb. The wards of Dragonstone had adjusted to living there. Even Robb Tyrell, Sansa’s son soon became fast friends with Aegon and Aemon. Daenerys wasn’t pleased but it wasn’t really Robb’s fault that his mother Sansa was a _‘treacherous Bitch’_ as Daenerys would call the redhead, so she allowed her sons to be close to their Northern cousin.

 

The Queen made good on her word that the wards would be loved as if they were her own. She made sure they have the best Maesters to teach them, and also the best Kingsguards to train them especially the boys. She told them of Targaryen History, the golden glory days of her House and how she had come to Westeros to liberate the people from the tyranny of Cersei Lannister and bring about a new golden age of peace and prosperity. It was all propaganda of course, but the wards were young and so their minds could be moulded and shaped. She certainly knew how to win the children over, bringing them to meet Drogon, showing them how generous she was with the poor and the smallfolk, giving bread and alms weekly and the frequent treats of candy and sweetmeats also helped.

 

After ten years, the reconstruction of Red Keep was finally completed and the Royal family made the journey there. Security was tight with her whole battalion of Unsullied soldiers and the Dothraki horde that travelled from the Westerlands to pay tribute to their _Khaleesi_ and swear allegiance once again to her. The Iron Throne as mangled as it is, all dented by the falling stone. Jon stared at it for a while. He remembered being in the same room years ago. Daenerys was there touching it. 

 

She had turned and smiled at him talking about her childhood, all that she had heard from her brother about the swords of the Iron Throne and its majesty. They would rule the world together she had said to Jon. They would know what was good and true and not anyone else. They had kissed and he was ready with his sword but she realised something was wrong. Daenerys stared at him in disbelief. She stepped back and then held her tummy, telling him that she was with child. And Jon knew he could not do it.  He could not kill his unborn child, his Queen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s ugly…”

 

Jon heard Aegon’s voice and he breathed in deeply, suddenly the past went away and he was back in the present. In the restored Throne Room of a reconstructed Red Keep. Black flags of House Targaryen, placed on the walls. Dragon sculptures and engravings covering the pillars. He saw the large of painting of Daenerys. And another one of him and the children beside her.

 

“Do I really have to sit on it when I’m King, Father?” Aegon asked him and Jon gave a small smile.

 

His son, the Crown Prince Aegon’s dark hair had grown long and he tied it back styling it like his father. Aegon wore a black velvet coat over leather pants, red cape behind him. Daenerys wanted her son’s investiture as Prince of Dragonstone to be in Red Keep’s Throne Room once reconstruction is completed.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jon said to the boy. “When you are King, you will make all the rules. You don’t have to be like the Kings or Queens before you.” He breathed and continued.

 

“You don’t have to rule the way your Mama does.”

 

“I know.” Aegon nodded. “I will be the shield, defending the realms of men and protecting the weak, like you said.”

 

Jon grew quiet and kissed the boy’s dark head.  He didn’t fail at being a good father to the future King. And it brought him some relief. They heard footsteps and children talking excitedly. Jon turned and saw his wife, wearing her silver crown with its red rubies. Looking splendid in a beautiful gown of black gold brocade, a long flowing red cape behind her, embroidered in darker maroon, the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. The children were all dressed in their best new clothes, all black, silver and gold threads embroidered, the red capes flowing behind them. They wore little crowns of silver even Jaehaerys with his silver circlet. He saw the look of pride on Daenerys face as she looked at the children. Their precious children, the future of House Targaryen.

 

Daenerys looked at him and he saw that she frowned. He was wearing his northern leathers with no sigil of House Targaryen on him and not the matching black attire with the silver threads and red cape. Jon moved to bow and kissed his wife’s cheek.

 

“One last act of rebellion I hope…” Daenerys whispered, her eyes like violet shards that later softened when she smiled at him.

 

Jon smirked and held her arm, leading her down the Hall, where all the nobles gathered, the smallfolk too.  Everyone looked on as the Queen and King walked towards the Iron Throne. They walked up the steps, Jon holding Daenerys’ hand all the way. She finally sat on the ugly chair, one that had cost hundreds of thousands of lives, two dragons and almost everyone who had loved her. Well, not everyone.

 

“All Hail Daenerys Stormborn of The House Targaryen, First of her Name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. Long may she reign!”

 

“Long may she reign!” Echoes through the Throne Room

 

They all bowed and Daenerys looked at her subjects before looking at Jon who stood next to her, a wide beautiful smile on her face.

 

_You have everything now my Love. You have won. You have the crown and the Iron Throne, you have your heirs and my loyalty to you is absolute…_

 

Jon watched as his son Aegon walked up the steps, kneeling before his mother. Daenerys rose and placed a crown on Aegon’s head. Presenting her heir to everyone. The Prince of Dragonstone, the future King. They heard Drogon’s roars above them and everyone in court cowered in fear. The Black Dragon has returned to King’s Landing, ready to defend his Mother and protect his family. Jon looked at the crowd in court and saw a familiar face that he hadn’t seen in a long time. _Arya…_

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

“It seems like your Queen got everything she wanted…” Arya said to her brother. Jon turned around when he heard her voice in the hallway. He smiled at her but Arya only looked at him warily.

 

“Where have you been Arya? I hadn’t heard from you in years…” Jon said and stared at his sister. Ten years and Arya didn’t look like she aged much. He rushed to hug her but Arya pulled away quickly

 

“West of here… Saw the new lands, fell ill and almost died. Then I came back. I saw my son in Storms End. He looked so much like his father. He didn’t see me though. But he looked happy. Lady Baratheon is a far better mother than I could ever be…” Arya said with shrug.  Jon knew it affected her but she didn't want to talk about little Ned.

 

“Will you be here long?” Jon asked, suddenly feeling all suspicious at his sister’s return. The timing was too much of a coincidence. She gave a nonchalant shrug and looked closely at Jon.

 

“You’ve changed.” Arya commented, eyes studying Jon.

 

“What do you mean? I’ve grown older, Aye and so have you.” He said, brushing away her comment.

 

“The Jon I knew wouldn’t have stood beside a cruel tyrant all these years…” She said to him.

 

“She is my wife. Mother to my children.” Jon told Arya.

 

“She doesn’t deserve to have everything. She doesn’t deserve happiness. You saw what she did. Thousands died. Innocents. Children and mothers…the whole city in charred ruins because of her.” Arya spoke, her grey eyes staring right at Jon’s.

 

“And you stood beside her all these years. You’re as guilty as she is. You’re an accomplice to all her crimes Jon…”

 

“I’m warning you Arya…” Jon started, his tone had gone cold.

 

“Warn me against what?” Arya prodded, eyes glaring.  “Justice has not been served Brother. You knew this was coming.”

 

“I’m warning you to stay away from my family Arya. Go back North or to Storm’s End, be with your son. Leave us in peace.” Jon told her. Arya only shook her head.

 

“I won’t touch your children, I am not Daenerys…” She said, as if it would make Jon feel better.

 

“Don’t. Arya Please…She knows she was wrong…She knows it.” Jon said. He would beg if he needed to. He would do anything to save his wife.

 

“It doesn’t matter. She massacred thousands. What’s one Queen’s life to the thousands dead?” Arya asked him. Jon breathed in and looked out the window for a while and suddenly realised that Arya was gone, disappearing again like she always did. 

 


	7. Justice, Vengeance, Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one’s gonna die. I’m not D & D. Don’t worry Fam I got yah. So this is the second last chapter. I’ll stop at 8. Thanks for the kudoes.
> 
>  

**Chapter 7**

 

**Justice, Vengeance, Fire and Blood**

**Dany**

 

She had realised that Jon had never left her side since Aegon’s Investiture. Like a shadow following her wherever she went. She even caught him standing outside the privy. He pretended like nothing was going on but Daenerys knew better. So she asked him about it. As usual Jon avoided confronting the situation.

 

“We should go back to Dragonstone. The City isn’t safe.” Jon told her.

 

“The City is the safest it has ever been. I have the Unsullied and the Dothraki and the Second Sons patrolling the streets..” She told him.

 

Jon shook his head. “My sister, Arya is back…”

 

_Finally.... He said it._

 

“I know…” She told him coolly and Jon looked up at her. “But Thank You for telling me…”

 

“Were you testing me?” He asked her, his tone had gotten hard. Jon looked annoyed, as if he had been played.

 

“No my Love.” Daenerys said softly and smiled at her husband. “You would never betray me. I know that.” She sighed and gently touched his bearded cheek. Betraying her would mean betraying their children and Jon would never do that.

 

“Arya wants to kill you. Justice she says…” Jon told her.

 

Daenerys smirked when she heard that. Of course Arya Stark wanted to kill her. So did everyone else. Thousands want her dead. What could she expect, being Queen? _Some will love you, some will hate you but all will fear you._

 

“She won’t. Little Ned’s nanny in Storm’s End is loyal to me. And so are some of the guards there. If I die so does he…” Daenerys said and Jon looked at her, stunned.

 

“I prepared for every eventuality. Varys, curse his soul in all Seven Hells. I learned a lot from him. All his little birds grew up and they became my birds. They tell me everything. Even Sansa, she doesn’t know it but her husband is one of my most trusted men and spies. I freed him after all…”

 

“That’s why you wanted her to marry him.” Jon said when it dawned on him and Daenerys nodded. _Good that he was catching on._

 

“He did fell in love with her. Your sister is beautiful no doubt. I cannot blame him. But if I command it, he will slit her throat while she sleeps and mourn for her the next morning. His loyalty is to me first.” Daenerys said.

 

She thought of Willas Tyrell, how he had sworn allegiance to her and agreed to act as her agent and emissary, her eyes and ears in the North. Maybe betrothing her daughter Rhaella to Willas’ son would be a good idea, a reward for his loyalty. Still, Daenerys didn’t trust Sansa Stark in being a good mother in law to Rhaella.

 

“I guess you really are a tyrant…” Jon said bitterly and shook his head.

 

“A tyrant who you love…” Daenerys told him as her voice grew cold. “A tyrant you sleep with and one who bore you six children. Do you think you would be happier with anyone else Jon? Some demure Northern lass?” Daenerys asked him. Jon only kept quiet and she let out a soft snort.

 

She knew that some of the Northern lords had wanted their daughters to wed Jon. She had heard of the plans during her time in Winterfell all those years ago. How she hated it but she never said anything. 

 

“I do not think so my Love. You are mine  Jon and I am yours, like it was always meant to be.”

 

She walked to Jon and embraced him. Daenerys held his face and looked deep into his gray eyes.

 

“Would you really be happy if I’m gone Jon?” She asked him.

 

He shook his head and leaned against her shoulder. “I would be miserable. If you die, I’ll never be happy.”

 

“Are you happy now?” Daenerys asked him. She needed to know.

 

“I don’t know Dany.” He sighed sadly. “I love you, I love our children and this life we have. But I don’t know if I can live with all that has happened. All the deaths, the blood that you spilled.”

 

“You have lived with it for ten years Jon.” She said, her tone had gotten harsh and Daenerys stared at him.

 

“Those deaths were not in vain. Look at this world we built. There is peace, there is food and grain for the people, more trade and commerce coming to the cities. Lannisport, Oldtown, White Harbour and even King’s Landing…”

 

Daenerys breathed and looked at her husband before kissing his lips gently.

 

“We are leaving a better world for our children. We built something better from this kingdom of ashes…We broke the wheel.”

 

She moved away and stared out the window seeing Kingslanding from above. There was no more flames or smoke or falling ash. Just a city with people buzzing with life and activity.

 

“Tell your sister, I give her till the morning to leave King’s Landing. She is to be exiled from Westeros and never return. That is my mercy to her. If she is still here after sunrise tomorrow, my Unsullied will find her and execute her.”

 

Daenerys turned and looked at her husband. “And if she does kill me, she will be killing her own child. I will not be responsible for that. If she is willing to take the risk, then so be it. I am not afraid. I welcome death.”

 

She smiled at Jon. “You will take good care of our children Jon. That is all I ask…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arya Stark didn’t leave. She was too stubborn of course. Daenerys expected it. She sipped her wine as she looked out the balcony seeing King’s Landing before her. There were fewer charred buildings. Ten years and the reconstruction was going well. Now there were more than six hundred thousand citizens living in the Capital. The slums of Flea Bottom razed by the fire and been built with neat buildings and gardens around it. There was fresh water from the aqueducts and the sewerage system had been improved. The Sept of Baelor had been rebuilt as well, a smaller Sept in its place and the Temple of the Lord of Light in the distant, where Kinvara was High Priestess.

 

Daenerys still heard the screams sometimes but she closed her eyes and the screams weren’t heard anymore. Kinvara had taught her some meditation techniques and that calmed her down, or she could always find her husband and mount him. She felt the cold blade at her throat but Daenerys didn’t scream. She was waiting for it. Maybe it really was retribution. Justice, Vengeance or whatever. Her braids were pulled back roughly and her scalp hurt but she didn’t scream in pain or cried for help.

 

“Do it…” Daenerys said as she closed her eyes. _Let Death come swiftly... I will not beg for mercy._

 

“Do it!” She cried. But the cold blade left her throat. Daenerys turned around and stared at Arya Stark’s somber face.

 

“Your name was never on my list, till you made it so.” Arya spoke and Daenerys only looked at her close. Arya sheathed her dagger, the Catspaw made from Valyrian steel. The same dagger used to kill the Night King.

 

“But I’m not stupid. I won’t risk my son’s life. Not even for a murderous Bitch who deserved it like you.” Arya said and spat on the floor.

 

“Why didn’t you leave then?” Daenerys asked.

 

“I wanted to look into your eyes one last time.” The Stark girl said. “See the face of a monster up close. Even Cersei couldn’t beat the misery you’ve caused. You call yourself a savior but we both know what you really are inside.”

 

Daenerys grew quiet and watched her every move. Arya was stealthy and quick. She had killed the Night King after all. Daenerys tried not to be so nervous.

 

“And my brother, you’ve turned him. Jon was once good and noble and now you’ve made him into one of your creatures.”

 

“Jon is still good and noble and you were right. I never deserved him. I do not deserve his love.” Daenerys spoke.

 

It was the truth, she wasn’t just voicing out platitudes. She knew a monster such as she, did not deserve a man like Jon Snow. She did not deserve the life she had, her husband, her children, her kingdoms. Maybe she deserved nothing but the coldness of death.

 

“And yet you have it…” Arya sighed. “This world is strange, the good get punished while the vile are rewarded.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Daenerys asked her.

 

“Remove your spies from my son’s life and leave him be. I will do the same for you. I will leave you to live the rest of your life with all your sins hanging over you. Death is too good for you. Maybe one day you will feel the same pain that you’ve given others. Not now but soon…”

 

“Are you threatening me?” Daenerys was enraged at what Arya insinuated. She thought of her children. That would have been the worst pain imaginable. She would rather die if anything happened to them. She would rather die now.

 

“I am not.” Arya smirked.  “I am just telling you, Daenerys Stormborn how it will be. Justice will come. It may not be from my hand but it will come, swiftly like the wind when you least expect it. You saw what happened to Cersei Lannister. Are you so sure that you won’t meet the same fate? And her crimes are small compared to yours.”

 

It was a chilling thought. And Daenerys hated that it left her fearful of the future. She hoped and prayed Arya’s warning will not ring true. Whatever amends and atonement that needed to be done, Daenerys would do it.

 

 

* * *

 

**Jon.**

 

His wife had been shaken from the assassination attempt. Jon realised that. She wouldn’t tell him what happened but Jon was sure Arya’s words had some effect. His sister left the country, he didn’t really know where Arya went. East or maybe West again. But Arya was gone, with no message except for the one she told Daenerys. And Daenerys wouldn’t tell him. All she wanted was to spend time with the children. She didn’t care about the Throne or being Queen, she only wanted to be with the children.

 

“You should be Regent till Aegon comes of age...” Daenerys told him. She was lying in his arms, on the daybed in one of the terraces of Red Keep. Her violet eyes staring at the Blackwater Bay.

 

“Dany...” Jon called her and she looked at him.

 

“I don’t want it anymore. The Throne or being Queen. I think I’ve had enough. I’ve ruled for ten years. I broke the wheel, I rebuilt what came out of the ashes...it’s now up to my heirs.”

 

“What are you going to do if not rule ?” Jon asked her. He looked at Daenerys closely.

 

It was strange she was talking about abdicating. Daenerys was always so zealous about ruling the kingdoms. Being Queen and reigning was important to her. It was her whole identity. Her entire life’s work. She crossed the Narrow Sea with three dragons and dozens of ship for the Iron Throne. She killed her enemies and even massacred innocents for the Iron Throne. Why would she give it up?

 

“Just be a mother... The children need me. The Seven Kingdoms are better off now. There is peace. The people are secure and there is enough food. My work is done...”

 

“What did Arya say to you Dany?” Jon asked her. Eyes looking straight at Daenerys. He wanted to know.

 

“Justice will come, that is what she said...” She breathed in sharply. “Justice will come swiftly like the wind.”

 

Jon saw the fear in her eyes and that worried him.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you...” He told her and held her face.

 

“It’s not up to you Jon. One day I will have to pay for my sins...” She sounded sad and Jon kissed her lips softly.

 

“Then we’ll face it together. I will not leave you, you know this. I took a vow, we both did, in front of the Septon. I meant it. You and me. Together...” He said resting his forehead on hers, their noses touching.

 

“I love you so much Jon Snow...” She whispered. “I can’t lose you or any of our children. I don’t think I’ll survive it. I’d do the worst things. Burn the country down if you or our babies are taken from me...”

 

“No you won’t because I won’t let it happen.” Jon said, holding her close.

 

 

He kissed her softly and the kisses grew more passionate. Jon started to take his clothes off and hers. He looked at his beautiful wife, naked beneath him. He wanted to worship his Queen. He suckled hard on her nipples and pressed kisses on every inch of skin he could find. His lips touched her mound and his tongue started circling her nub. Daenerys writhed and moaned and Jon started sucking her clit, his fingers rubbing and pulling, stroking her wetness, she locked her thighs on his head as he pleasured her. She screamed when she finally came, gush of wetness in Jon’s mouth.

 

He wiped his mouth and beard with the back of his hand and looked at his wife seeing her eyes gone wet with passion and lust. Jon smiled and kissed Daenerys again letting her taste herself on his tongue. He groaned and set himself between her thighs. He needed to be sheathed inside her, feel her ripple against his cock. He plunged in and felt her legs wrapped tightly around him. Jon kissed her lips, hungry insatiable kisses as his cock flexed inside of her. His thrusts never stopped and  Daenerys trembled, shaking violently and he knew she had another orgasm.

 

“Don’t stop my Love...” She whispered in his ear. She sounded so seductive and needy and Jon continued, plunging in and out of her, his cock not giving up while she raised her hips to meet every thrust.

 

Jon groaned and grunted, he was going to come soon, he moved but Daenerys pulled him back.

 

“Inside me please....” She moaned and kissed his lips. “Please my Love...”

 

He couldn’t deny her of course and spilled himself inside her womb. Maybe another child would be made. As long as she was happy, Jon didn’t care. He held her close afterwards both of them naked under the starry sky. The summer nights in Kingslanding was balmy but Jon didn’t mind. They kissed for hours and made love again and again. Each time he came inside her. She was pleased and satiated, purring like Drogon when his stomach was full.

 

  

Jon could smell the lemons from the small lemon trees his wife had ordered all over the palace. It was fragrant and Jon thought of lemon cakes that was his sister Sansa’s favourite. He didn’t know what to do about the knowledge that Sansa’s beloved husband was  Daenerys’ spy. Probably best not to say a word. The last thing Jon would want was to have his sister be miserable. Sansa found happiness with Willas so it would be best to leave it be.

 

“I’ll think we’ll have a girl...” Daenerys said and Jon smiled, kissing his wife’s brow. “I know it.”

 

She smiled and held her tummy, convinced that the night of passionate sex would be fruitful. 

 

“We’ll name her Lyanna after your mother.” Daenerys said and Jon suddenly felt emotional. Daenerys was finally letting one of the children having a Stark name meant a lot to him. He moved to kiss her lips.

 

“You would?” He asked. “You would do that?”

 

“I’d do anything for you Jon...” Daenerys said and kissed his lips.

 

“She’ll be beautiful like you...” Jon said and breathed deeply.

 

“I hope she has your eyes.” Daenerys mused, “I always loved your eyes.”

 

“What are we going to do about our wards?” Jon asked her. He had been thinking about the six other children in court.

 

“They’ll stay for a while, maybe another two years or so then they can go back home. I want them to be loyal to House Targaryen and our son. I want them to swear allegiance to Aegon and bent the knee.” Daenerys said and Jon nodded.

 

She smiled at him. “Our son will be a good King. He got that from you.” Daenerys told him and Jon grew quiet.

 

He knew Aegon would be good, wise and merciful. But he also wanted Aegon to be politically minded and astute. Jon never was and he knew that it was one of his flaws. Tyrion had pointed that out many times before. That and his naïveté in assuming that everyone else would act with honour if given a chance when of course, it was far from the truth. Everyone had an agenda and most people are self-serving. Daenerys had said that, people are sheep. And maybe she was right all along.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will be reworked. Sorry. Bad horrible “disgusting” writer that I am who is also overly sensitive by comments from strangers on the internet have decided to rework it. In a rush to post the final chapter, sacrificing my sleep, it appears to have SUCK horribly in these conditions. In light of the devastating finale of S8. I guess I owe it to Jonerys fans and Dany stans which I am 100% to give a satisfying ending. And I will try my best.


	8. The Dragon will come with the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So well this is the rewritten chapter 8 which means I will have to write a last chapter 9 which will be named Lemon Trees. So yah call it what you want, cowardly or fan service. Also Im gonna let Dany remain her ruthless self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rant: I had to rewrite this chapter despite the initial bittersweet ending I originally had in mind. Which was Dany getting some some small bit of retribution, her sons being fostered in Winterfell and she was placed on house arrest in Dragonstone. People hated it even though she still lived and I get that because S8 was horrible and emotions were still raw. Though some comments were dismissively hurtful. Uuuurgh. I shouldn’t be so sensitive about it but alas I am. Anyway you don't have to leave kudos because I can't give it back if you regret it. So maybe this writing life isn’t for me. Especially fanfiction because people write fanfic mostly out of love. And when fellow fans or readers make disparaging comments of course it will affect them. And I loved Dany and Jonerys and I love the fanfics and the writers here. 
> 
> So I took some time to think and think and decided something completely different. Starks will not be killed, she won’t do that to Jon. You think I wasn’t tempted to burn Sansa or have her throat slit? I fucking hate her. And I guessed since I wrote Dark Dany and she should probably remain as she is. Of course she feels the guilt and remorse but she is also Queen and maybe as hard as it is, she’ll just have to learn to live with her decisions. So for those who don't like Dark Dany, then I'm sorry I can't please everyone. Also I made a decision to probably not write anymore after this. And I had all kinds of ideas for stories but I don’t think I can bring justice to what I had in mind. It’ll turn out horrible and I’ll get flamed in the comment sections which I cannot deal with right now. Personal life and shit that I have to deal with offline. Sick cat, work stress and other real world crap

**Chapter 8**

 

**The Dragon will come with the Storm.**

 

**Dany**

 

Her daughter Lyanna was born early in the morning in Dragonstone. It was a long labour and Daenerys had Kinvara there to help her. The Red Priestess had become one of her closest friend and trusted advisors. Also, her husband the King wasn’t taking any chances.  

 

Lyanna was a beautiful baby, silver haired and gray eyes tinged with violet. And Daenerys was grateful her daughter was healthy and safe. Jon was so relieved that the birth went smoothly without a hitch. He kissed her head and lips and tears welled in his eyes when he saw Lyanna and held her. Daenerys smiled as she nursed the babe. The children came in to see their new sister. The twins were all smiles chattering loudly after they kissed their mother.

 

“Dārilaros ēza māzigon...Biarves muña.”

  _The_ _princess_ _has_ _come_. _Happiness_ _Mama_.

She smiled at her daughters, bearer of good news. Rhaella carried her newborn sister and kissed Lyanna’s head.

 

“She smells like flowers...” The dark haired princess said as she sniffed her sister’s fine silver hair. Daenerys nodded.

 

“You smelled like that too when you were born. And I was so happy....” Daenerys said.

 

She was, every single childbirth that she had endured. The end result, this indescribable joy and love she had felt was one that was overflowing when she held her baby in her arms. Her babies, her sweet precious babies. Daenerys would have given everything up for them.

 

Rhaella grinned widely and looked her father who smiled at her. Rhaella gently handed baby Lyanna to Aemon and he looked at the baby too. He smiled and kissed Lyanna’s forehead gently. Aegon leaned over and looked close, a smile on the Crown Prince’s face. He was carrying Jaehaerys with him. The two-year-old toddler then pushed himself out of his big brother’s grasp and toddled on the bed heading towards his mother.

 

“Stop it Jae.” Rhaella said as her younger brother came bouncing on the bed. But Jaehaerys didn’t care and just went to hug his mother.

 

“Mama...” Jaehaerys called her and Daenerys let him cuddled close

 

“I think Jae’s jealous because he’s not the baby anymore,” Aemon said and everyone laughed.

 

Daenerys hugged her youngest son and kissed Jaehaerys’s soft hair. “He will always be my baby. All of you will always be my babies...” She said to her children.

 

Daenerys winced and Jon looked worried. He then addressed the children.

 

“Alright. Your Mama needs to rest now.”

 

They all nodded and headed out before kissing their mother. Aegon carried Jaehaerys away and one of the wetnurses took baby Lyanna. Normally Daenerys preferred to feed her own babes. But she was exhausted. It was just Jon left in her chambers and she smiled at her husband. He sat on the bed and looked at her, love shining in his eyes.

 

“Seven is enough,” Jon said and Daenerys shook her head.

 

“Maybe eight.” She tried to negotiate and Jon frowned.

 

“Dany...” He sighed. “We have one child for each Kingdom now.” Jon said to her and Daenerys only pondered for a while. Jon leaned and kissed her temple.

 

“I love you my Queen...” He said to her.

 

“I know Jon...” She whispered. “I love you too...”

 

 _You are the Love of my Life Jon Snow...._ Daenerys thought to herself. How she loved him, probably more than anything. She yawned and smiled at her husband. Daenerys patted the space beside her and Jon lied there. He pulled her in his arms and let her rest her head on his chest. Her ear right above his heart, the soft rhythm lulling her to sleep.

 

Daenerys had strange dreams. Vivid dreams, the Throne Room destroyed as it had been ten years ago. Snow and ash falling. Jon taking a dagger and stabbing her in the chest while they were kissing. That look of pain on his face as he did that. She felt the metal piercing her flesh, how cold it was. Blood was everywhere, coming out of her mouth. She was falling and Daenerys stared at him seeing his dark eyes that she so loved. _Why did you do that Jon? Why did you kill me when I loved you so..._

 

 _I forgive you..._ Daenerys thought as she closed her eyes and there was darkness enveloping her. And then fire, followed by screams of terror filling the air, pain and blood everywhere, bodies strewn all over the place. She had found herself in the burned city of Kingslanding in the midst of the chaos and mayhem. Drogon was above her raining fire and he would not stop.

 

Daenerys walked amongst the people who were running for their lives, screaming in terror. Her face was covered with ash, then suddenly there was no one. She stopped walking and saw the bodies. Daenerys wanted to scream, her children were lying dead on the ground. _No! No!! Please No!!_

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys woke up gasping, almost choking for breath. She looked up and saw Jon. He was in tears and he gripped her hand, suddenly kissing it desperately.

 

“Dany!” He called her. He looked so worried, devastated even and she hated that.

 

“Jon...” She groaned. “What happened?”

 

“You fell into a fever. I was so worried Dany. You were out for weeks...”

 

“The baby?” Daenerys panicked and she looked around. She kept seeing her children’s bodies in that nightmare she had.

 

“Lyanna’s fine. She’s sleeping...” Jon told her and she felt the relief washing over her.

 

“Are the children alright?” She asked and he nodded.

 

“They are fine.” He replied and held her hand.

 

“Your fever broke. You’ll survive this. Sam says...”

 

“Sam is here?” Daenerys was surprised that Samwell Tarly was in Dragonstone when she had banished him to The North.

 

“I had no choice Dany. He is the best Maester I know...” Jon told her. Daenerys grew quiet. Maybe she did owe Samwell Tarly her life. But he should still head back to the North.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jon**

 

In the end his wife didn’t really wish to abdicate. Not that Jon could blame her. Daenerys had given up so much in pursuit of power and the Iron Throne. It wouldn’t be something so easy to cast aside. He was made Regent when their daughter Lyanna was born. The Queen needed to recover after the birth and Jon would take over the reins for a while. He never cared much for power or being King but he did his duty. Politicking wasn’t a strong suit for him but he trusted the Small Council his wife formed.

 

Daenerys wanted to present the new princess to court. She wanted to show the people her family. What the Targaryens represented, a new golden age for the country. Jon would have preferred to stay in Dragonstone. King’s Landing was probably his least favorite place but Daenerys insisted and the entire family sailed away with the fleet. There was no sign of Drogon, he hadn't been seen in months and that worried his mother.

 

She’d come from up from the cabins of the ship and looked around the night sky wondering where her son had been.

 

“He’ll come back soon...” Jon told her and Daenerys shook her head.

 

“Something is wrong. Drogon’s never gone this long.”

 

“He’s probably still in Essos. He’ll be fine Dany.”

 

 She didn't look so convinced and Jon just let her be. Sometimes his wife worried too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany**

 

It happened rather quickly. Swift like the wind that Arya Stark had warned her about and when she least expected it. One minute she was in her bedchambers feeding Lyanna the children around her. Her three daughters and Jaehaerys playing and the next thing she saw was long knives being drawn. There were armed men in the room. And the horror when she realised what was going on. A mutiny right before her. Her Unsullied soldiers had left to fight against slavers in Essos she had given them permission many moons ago to fight in her name. It was the City Watch and the Kingsguards. It didn’t make sense why they would betray her but they did. 

 

“Mama...” Jaehaerys cried.

 

And she wanted to scream when she saw the knife at his throat. _Was this really happening? Did her dark dreams try to warn her?_ Her daughters started crying. Rhaella huddling close to the twins.

 

“No! Please no...Take me! Leave my children be!”

 

The City Watch guard looked at her and gave a nod. The children huddled together and she gave baby Lyanna to a scared handmaiden. She wondered where Jon was. He had planned to spar with the boys in the courtyard.

 

They brought her to the Throne Room. And she saw her trusted Hand, Lord Hightower dead on the ground, a dagger stuck in his chest and seated on the Iron Throne was Lord Paxter Redwyne, her Master of Coin. The Redwynes had betrayed her and she did not understand why. They were her staunchiest allies. His granddaughter Shiera was betrothed to her son and heir. 

 

“I will have your blood!” She seethed as she looked at the old man.

 

“No my Queen. You must understand. Your reign is over.” He said calmly.

 

“This is Treason...” Daenerys told him sharply.

 

“More like Justice.” Redwyne said and gave a sigh.

 

She turned and saw her husband and her son Aemon. Guards behind them with their swords drawn. Jon looked at her, anxious. They had taken his sword and dagger

 

“Dany!” He called her and she wanted to go to him but the guards pushed her to the floor.

 

“Where is the Crown Prince?” Redwyne asked when he only saw the King Consort and Prince Aemon.

 

The guards shook their heads.“He is not in his room...”

 

“Well find him!” 

 

“What is the meaning of this Redwyne?” Jon demanded.

 

“Something that was long in the making...” He told the King Consort.

 

“The Small Council and the Lords met in secret years ago hatching a plan to depose you.” Redwyne spoke.

 

“You are a tyrant Daenerys Stormborn and you needed to be stopped. That was what we agreed. You may have your dragon and your Unsullied and your Dothraki but we banded together and figured out the only way to beat you was to let you allow us in your inner circle... so we were loyal to you. We played our part.” Redwyne told her. He smirked. “Sometimes far too well.”

 

“In the end it was for the greater good and we were all willing to take the risk. So with your Unsullied freeing slaves, your Dothraki in the Westerlands and your Dragon not seen in months. This is the right time.”

 

“You are traitors!” Daenerys screeched. “You are doing this to take power not for the greater good.”

 

“If it is for power I would have killed all of you right now, right in this room, all your heirs and take the Throne.” Redwyne said and shook his head.

 

“But there is no Honour in that or Justice. And I would be just like you. A Tyrant who murdered innocents.” Redwyne spoke and looked at her.

 

“Your children will not be harmed. That is my promise.” Redwyne said and looked at Jon. “They will be sent to their kin in the North where they will remain in the North for the rest of their lives, not setting one foot south. Everyone has had enough of Targaryens ruling.”

 

“We have agreed that Jon Snow will be exiled to The Wall...” Redwyne continued looking at Jon. “Punishment for being an accomplice to the Queen’s regime.”

 

“Who will rule then?” Daenerys asked. “Who will be King or Queen.”

 

“Nobody.” Redwyne told her. “The Seven Kingdoms will be their own separate kingdoms. Your son Prince Aegon is still de facto ruler of the Crownlands. But he will cede that to me before he goes North with his siblings.”

 

“What will happen to my wife?” Jon asked Redwyne.

 

“She will be put on trial for her crimes and likely be executed at the steps of the Sept in front of the entire city.”

 

Redwyne then stared at the Queen. “That will be Justice. The least that I can do for the people of King’s Landing who had suffered greatly under you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dany.**

 

They brought her to the dungeons after her trial. A sham one Daenerys felt with a few high ranking Septons and the Lords. All who found her guilty. She saw her children and they ran to hug her. They all looked upset and Daenerys just held them, kissing the top of their heads. It had been a week and there was no sign of Aegon. She had hoped her son had managed to escape. Maybe he could gather help or just survive. But Aegon needed to be safe.

 

“What will happen Mama?” Rhaella asked her.

 

“You will be fine. You will go North and live with your Aunt Sansa.”

 

“But I don’t want to go North Mama....” Aemon said and shook his head, tears in his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Daenerys said to her son.

 

“You will live and one day you will avenge me.” She told Aemon who nodded.

 

“They will tell you I’m a monster and a tyrant. They will say all sorts of things about me. But remember that I am your mother. And I love you more than anything...” She looked at her children. “All of you.”

 

She kissed Aemon’s head and then hugged him. Daenerys hugged each of her children.

 

_“Se zaldrīzes kessa māzigon lēda se jelmāzma”_

 

The twins said and Daenerys only nodded. She kissed all her children again before the guards took them away.

 

* * *

 

 

About an hour later the guards brought Jon to meet her and they embraced each other tightly. One last time. In the dungeons of Red Keep.

 

“Did they hurt you?” Jon asked and she shook her head. He looked like he aged ten years. Haggard and disheveled. Dressed in some thin and dirty linen tunic.

 

“The children are fine. Redwyne kept his word. Honour among Traitors...” She spat.

 

“I don’t know where our son is...” Jon said to her. He looked worried and lost and she wasn't used seeing Jon like that.

 

“Aegon will be fine. He is a survivor.” Daenerys said and leaned against Jon. _He has to be fine. He just has to be_ , Daenerys refused to think otherwise.

 

Jon just held her face and kissed her lips. “I failed you. I didn’t protect you or our children.”

 

“No. I failed you Jon, all of you. I trusted the wrong people. At least Hightower was loyal...” She sighed when she thought of her Hand and her Small Council. All the members were treacherous except for Lord Hightower.

 

“Your sister was right. Justice did come in the end.”

 

“No Dany...” He murmured. “Don’t say that.”

 

“You will take care of the children won’t you Jon?” Daenerys asked him, tears suddenly welling when she thought of her young ones. “You can visit them from Castle Black or they can visit you from Winterfell.”

 

“It is not over yet.” Jon said to her and she kissed his lips. _Oh my Love..._ She thought as she looked at Jon. _Everything will be fine...you will survive._

 

“Whatever is it I am ready. I am not afraid...” Daenerys told him and she meant that. She would go down fighting. Till the very last breath.

 

* * *

 

They made her walk the long twenty city blocks or so from Red Keep to the new Sept. The citizens of King’s Landing watched her as she walked. Some heckled and threw rotten vegetables and eggs. Others spat at her face, calling her a Murderer, Tyrant or Monster. Others just stood quietly. Some bowed and curtseyed out of respect. But Daenerys was unaffected. She walked with her head held high. She was Queen regardless. She refused to be shamed.

 

_“You had this coming!! You murdered my family!”_

 

_“Good riddance Dragon Bitch!”_

 

_“May your soul burn in all Seven Hells!”_

 

_“Death is too good for you!”_

_“Bless you... Your Grace, May the Mother give mercy..”_

 

_“Should have killed your kids too!”_

 

There were some that wanted to attack her but the guards pushed them away. She did feel her silver hair being pulled roughly and her clothes too but she wasn’t stripped so Daenerys was grateful.When she reached the steps of the Sept, she saw the huge chopping block. The swordsman was there. He looked at her and gave a respectful bow. And there was Longclaw, her husband’s Valyrian steel sword that they had confiscated. It was some strange sense of poetic justice or irony that she would lose her head to Jon’s blade.

 

“We are here to witness the execution of Daenerys Stormborn from the House Targaryen. For the murder of thousands in Kingslanding ten years ago. For her crimes of vanity and cruelty and for her crime of incest.” A Septon spoke to the people that gathered.

 

“Before the Seven, she is found guilty and will die from a steel blade, severing her head from her neck.”

 

“Any last words Your Grace?” The Septon asked her as she knelt on the steps.

 

 

 _Dracarys...._ She thought but she didn’t say anything. Daenerys refused to give them any last words. _They don’t deserve it. These sheep that they are, thinking that they could dare kill a Dragon._ The guards pushed her head down and let her neck touched the wooden block where her head rested.

 

She wanted to close her eyes but Daenerys decided to see the blue sky one last time. The sun was shining brightly. She thought of lemon trees, a house with a bright red door. She hadn’t told Jon about that house in Braavos and she regretted it. He should have known. She was always so reluctant to tell him about her past. She could hear her children’s laughter in her mind and see their faces. Daenerys felt her peace. _At least the children will be alright..._

 

 _Let it come then.._. Daenerys thought. _Let death come...._

 

 

Something was happening. The bright sunny sky was suddenly overcast as if there were storm clouds overhead. There was a commotion, feet shuffling, moving away and running. People were screaming and she heard the roars. She smiled. _Drogon..._ Of course he would come back after six months away. Drogon must have sensed her and knew that she was in danger.Daenerys suddenly sat up and looked at Drogon who landed in front of her, his body occupying the large plaza in front of the Sept. His long tail swerved and knocked some statues and small buildings off the ground while the people screamed and ran for their lives.

 

“Mama!”

 

She looked up and there was Aegon on top of the dragon. Her eleven year old son, looking so much like his father with her eyes. So brave and fearless riding a dragon. Aegon looked at the terrified guards and the Septon.

 

“Release her now. Or I will burn you!” The young prince warned.

 

“I will burn this entire city down!” Aegon yelled and Drogon roared again.“Release her!”

 

They nodded, too terrified to do anything but obey and hurriedly removed her chains. She finally hugged her son and kissed his head. Aegon was always saving her even before he was born.

 

“My Prince...my beautiful boy” Daenerys said as she held his cheek. Her tears started falling again.

 

“The Dothraki are on their way... I sent them a raven.” Aegon said to her as he held her shoulders.

 

“And Lord Baratheon’s forces are outside the city gates. About three thousand but I think it’s enough...” Aegon spoke hurriedly.

 

“Don’t cry Mama... you are safe. The Iron fleet is coming too. Lady Greyjoy is loyal to you....”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help herself and just hugged her son as she cried her eyes out on the steps of the Sept

 

* * *

 

**Jon**

 

They released him from the dungeons and he manage to reunite with the children. Jon was relieved, he heard the news that Drogon had come with his son and freed Daenerys. Jon was surprised to see Gendry Baratheon in the hallway and he hugged his old friend who had bowed to him.

 

“You were loyal.” Jon said and Gendry nodded.

 

“The Queen gave me the Stormlands and legitimized me, how can I not be loyal? That and her dragon likes to fly over my lands...so...” Gendry spoke sheepishly and smiled.

 

“We asked the North for aid but your sister...” Gendry sighed and Jon only kept quiet. He would need to talk to Sansa. Sansa may not be directly involved with the coup but her refusal of aid is tantamount to Treason.

 

“Your son...” Gendry said to Jon and shook his head.

 

“That boy escaped through the city's sewers and managed to get a horse before riding as fast as he could to Storms End. He sent ravens to the Queen’s allies. He knew what needed to be done. How did he know?” Gendry asked Jon.

 

“He is his Mother’s son.” Jon said a small smile curling in his lips. Aegon truly was Daenerys’ heir.

 

They walked to the Throne Room and his wife sat on the Iron Throne with Aegon standing next to her. Both of them looking regal despite the tattered clothes they had on. Jon saw the Small Council members or traitors on their knees in front of her. The City Watch and Kingsguards had already been rounded up and arrested by Gendry’s bannermen who were let into the city. Jon walked up the steps and bend to kiss his wife lips.

 

“My Love...” He whispered and Daenerys clutched his hand tight. "Stand next to me..." She whispered and Jon nodded. He looked at his son who passed Longclaw back to him and Jon gripped the pommel tightly. 

 

“You have lost...All of you...” Daenerys spoke, her voice distant and sharp.

 

“You thought you could kill a dragon. But you know it’s not possible...” The Queen said and stared at all of them. Her eyes looking straight at Redwyne who remained stoic.

 

“You threatened my family and I. I will return that favour. But I am not merciful. It’s just not in me anymore...”

 

Daenerys said. “So you will be executed Lord Redwyne and all the rest of you, but before you die, you will see your children, grandchildren and your wives killed before you.”

 

“No Your Grace...” Aegon spoke and looked at her. The Queen was surprised that her son would speak out when Aegon was often quiet in court.

 

“Let him live and send him to the Wall. Send all of them there. I am still betrothed to Shiera. Her family is innocent, only her grandfather is the traitor.”

 

“We cannot hide behind small mercies my Prince...” Daenerys told Aegon in a soft voice.

 

“Just this once Mama. For me...” Aegon spoke softly and Daenerys sighed. She looked at Jon and he gave a nod. Jon breathed in deeply as he held his wife's hand and squeezed it tight.

 

_One last small act of mercy..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Se zaldrīzes kessa māzigon lēda se jelmāzma” chapter title in High Valyrian


	9. Lemon Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of a short fanfiction. Sorry for late update. Was swamped with work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I appreciate your kudoes and all your comments and kind encouragement. I will love Jonerys forever and Thank God for AO3. I’ve been busy reading the many new fanfics here. 7 years of loving a pairing and a character and Season 8 broke my heart. My Queen deserves better and even though what she did was unforgivable, my Love for Daenerys remains. Long may she reign in our hearts and mind...
> 
> I hope she finds her happiness wherever she goes, her house with the red door and lemon trees, even if it’s in Fanfiction. Like GRRM once said, “I have lived a thousand lives, love a thousand loves, walked on distant worlds and seen the end of time because I read....”
> 
> That’s the beauty of reading. Also I apologize if the story seems short. Maybe I will do a sequel or more likely a prequel of the 10 years between them. More like vignettes than a fully fledged story.

**Chapter** **9**

 

 **Lemon** **Trees**.

 

**Jon**

 

His sister Sansa was summoned to court with her entire family, except for Bran who wished to remain in Winterfell. Jon knew Daenerys was furious when she had learned that Sansa had refused aid. She wasn't surprised. The Queen had expected it from Sansa but still, Daenerys fumed. Jon didn’t say anything. Not one word in his sister’s defense. In the past he would have probably done it. But Sansa was in the wrong. She had bent the knee and pledged allegiance to the Queen and House Targaryen. Daenerys was her liege lord and Queen and yet Sansa did not send aid or even replied. He thought of what would have gone wrong if Aegon hadn’t rescued his Mama in time. His wife dead, the kingdoms in chaos, his seven children not having a mother while he would be living in exile at the Wall, away from his family.

 

His wife sat on the Throne, her violet eyes watching as Sansa, Willas and their three children bowed to the Queen. Jon looked at  Aegon who stood beside his mother. 

 

“Your Grace...” Sansa greeted the Queen. There was no smile on her face as she curtseyed. 

 

“Lady Tyrell do you know why you are here?” Daenerys asked the willowy redhead. Jon looked at his sister and saw that flash of annoyance in Sansa’s blue eyes. He knew Sansa preferred to be called Lady Stark but of course Daenerys would never acknowledge it.

 

 

“I did not come here out of my own free will.” Sansa spoke, she looked coldly at the Queen. She then glared at her husband.

 

“I should have known that one of your creatures was in my own household.” Sansa spoke.

 

Daenerys only ignored what Sansa said.

 

“Did you not receive a raven from my son Prince Aegon when he was in Storm’s End Lady Tyrell?”

 

“I did...” Sansa replied.

 

“Yet you refused his call for aid,” Daenerys asked.

 

“I’m not sure if you understand Your Grace...” Sansa started, sounding rather exasperated and annoyed.

 

“But there are no more fighting men in the North. I barely have enough men to defend Winterfell as it is... We have lost most our of men in the Great War and fighting your war in King’s Landing. Many who survived the wars did not survive the Long Winter....” Sansa explained.

 

“You have two thousand men Lady Tyrell. That was the last estimate from my correspondence with your husband.” Daenerys said. “Surely you could have send at least half...”

 

Sansa only kept quiet.

 

“And did you not also try to send ravens to the Riverlands and the Vale telling them not to send troops South?”

 

“I did no such thing!” Sansa cried out.

 

Daenerys looked at Willas who gave a nod before he slowly walked up the steps handing over the notes to the Queen. Daenerys looked at the notes before passing it to Jon. His eyes scanning the contents. Seeing that made Sansa fuming mad. 

 

“The notes were not sent Your Grace,” Willas told the Queen softly. “I intercepted them just in time.”

 

“You traitorous Pig!” Sansa yelled at her husband.  “I loved you and you betrayed me!”

 

“Silence Lady Tyrell!” Daenerys sharp tone rang through. “You do not speak until I give you leave to.”

 

“What you did was Treason Lady Tyrell, I’m sure you know it cannot go unpunished.” The Queen spoke.

 

“I had planned to have you hung, drawn and quartered or maybe crush your body with a large boulder. Impalement works too. Or even have my dragon burn you alive.” Daenerys mused aloud and smiled.

 

“I thought of it many times, how I’d make you suffer and how it would please me. I thought of torturing you...” Daenerys then looked at Jon and sighed.

 

“But like I had told you once before, Lady Tyrell, many years ago in that cold ruins that you call home. I love your brother and I still do. Very much so...”

 

“My love for him eclipses whatever hatred I have for you. It would break His Grace’s heart should you, his sister die and I cannot have that....” She said staring at Sansa.

 

Jon looked at his wife seeing the softness in her eyes. She loved him. It was unequivocal. Strange, he always knew that Daenerys loved him. She had always been rather possessive  and passionate of course. But seeing the tenderness in her eyes. Jon knew the feeling Daenerys felt for him ran deep and true, the same way he loved her. It wasn’t just something sexual. They had built a life together, seven children, a family. And he loved her too. He always has. She would always be his Queen, his Love, his Life, his one and only Wife. 

 

 “So you will not be executed Lady Tyrell. However you are no longer the Lady of Winterfell. You will be stripped off your titles and your birth right. You will be sent to the Starry Sept in Old Town and live out the remaining years of your life in piety, poverty and penance as a Silent Sister of the Faith...That is my gift of Mercy to you.” Daenerys spoke and stared hard at the statuesque woman.

 

Jon was surprised by the sentence his wife just meted out. It was rather generous given the circumstances. 

 

“You will not see your children and your husband again and you will never set foot in the North, the country that you so loved.” 

 

And of course, Daenerys knew where to hurt Sansa the most. Everyone in court was stunned. Some gasped, others grew quiet, whispering amongst themselves. Sansa just stared at the Queen horrified. 

 

Daenerys then looked at the guards and the few Septas as they took Sansa away.  Sansa struggled wanting to hug her children but the guards pulled her away while her three children cried for her.

 

“No!” Sansa screamed. “There should be a trial. There is no justice here! You can’t just sentence me like that. I am innocent! I demand a trial!”

 

“I am Queen.” Daenerys told her bluntly. “My word is Law.”

 

Sansa shook her head and looked desperately at Jon.

 

“Jon... please do something...” Sansa begged her brother. “You can’t let her take me away from my children, from my home....”

 

“Jon!” Sansa cried. “You know what she did! What she is! A tyrant and a murderer! How can you stay silent!”

 

He just kept quiet, giving Sansa a sombre look.  Daenerys had shown mercy and a lot of restraint than she normally would. He would never try to supersede his wife’s authority especially so publicly in court. Exiling Sansa to the Sept was good enough punishment. A generous gift of mercy. She still lives. She won’t be tortured.

 

“Stop!” Daenerys said to the guards as she looked at the Tyrell children crying. “Let her say goodbye to her children.”

 

Jon was surprised that his wife would allow that. It seemed that Daenerys maternal instincts had mellowed her heart a little. 

 

“Thank you Dany.” Jon whispered softly and Daenerys looked up at him, all the love in her violet eyes. She gave a nod. 

 

After Sansa was taken away, Daenerys then looked at Willas.

 

“You have been loyal and true to me Lord Tyrell even at your own great personal expense. I will not forget that. You will now be the ruling Lord of Winterfell and my Warden of the North. The rose sigil of the Tyrells will rule the North. However your eldest son and heir Robb will join the Kingsguards therefore renouncing his claim and inheritance of Winterfell and the North. His sole purpose now is to protect his cousin and future King, my son, the Crown Prince Aegon. Sometimes, the child will need to pay for his parent’s sin.” Daenerys spoke. Willas gave a silent nod.

 

“It’s a good thing you have two sons my Lord, so your younger one will be your new heir.” Daenerys said and looked at the small redheaded child named Rickard. The boy looked too upset and his sister only hugged him. Robb Tyrell was left stunned. 

 

“And since your wife will be sent to the Sept, you are hereby allowed to marry whoever you wish...” Daenerys continued. She smiled at Willas.

 

“As reward for your loyalty, I will also give you back Highgarden and its surrounding lands and estates. It should belong to the Tyrells as it did once before.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys breathed in deeply and looked at Gendry Baratheon. She smiled widely at her Warden of the East. 

 

“My Lord Baratheon, the crown will forever be in your debt. Your loyalty and assistance during our time of need will not be forgotten.” She said and Gendry knelt before her..

 

“Thank you Your Grace.” He said to her.

 

“I will name you the new Master of Laws. Some land and estates in the Arbor once belonging to House Redwyne will be yours as well. A reward for your loyalty...Rise my Lord.”

 

“Your Grace..” Gendry addressed her. He looked unsure but continued nevertheless. 

 

“You are most generous and kind but I am content with the lands that you had already given me... There is something else I’d like to ask...”

 

“Oh...” She uttered and looked at Jon and then at Gendry.

 

“As you know my wife Lady Baratheon has blessed me with three healthy children. All daughters... but my son Ned...”

 

Gendry paused and looked at the Queen before looking at Jon.

 

“I would like for him to be legitimised Your Grace... I wrote a petition years ago and you rejected it. But I would like to ask again. Ned’s a good boy. He’s loyal and smart and he will serve you and your House well as I do.”

 

Daenerys didn’t say anything and she looked at Jon for a while. She then whispered to Aegon and they had a small discussion. Daenerys then looked at Gendry. 

 

“My son is wise beyond his years. He tells me that Ned helped him while he was in Storm’s End.”

 

Gendry smiled and gave a nod. “Yes. Ned has become close friends with the prince. He admires Prince Aegon.”

 

“And I admire my cousin too.” Aegon spoke. 

 

“Very well then...” Daenerys sighed. “I will accede to your request. The Crown recognizes that Ned Storm will be legitimised as your trueborn son Lord Baratheon and thus be known as Eddard Baratheon...”

 

“Actually it’s Edric Mama...” Aegon corrected her softly.

 

“Oh....” Daenerys said and Aegon gave a smile. 

 

Daenerys then looked at Gendry. “Edric Baratheon, now the heir to Storm’s End and future Lord of the Stormlands.”

 

* * *

 

**Dany**

 

They spent the days in seclusion. Making love desperately like they had done in the armada that sailed to White Harbour all those years ago. The ten days at sea. Life had been so simple then. It was just the two of them, young, secret lovers getting to know each other intimately. Tyrion had told her she was being reckless but Daenerys didn’t care. She was so happy, and in love with Jon Snow. He was handsome and noble and the way his eyes looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world made her heart soared and Jon was looking at her that way again.

 

He moved to kissed her and Daenerys moaned spreading her thighs wider, wrapping her legs around him as he moved inside her, every thrust, she could feel his cock ripple in her. It felt good, sparks of pleasure and she squeezed her inner walls. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed, everything that has happened. How she thought she would die on the executioner’s block, almost losing her head to her husband’s sword. Tears started falling and that made Jon worried, he moved to kiss her lips and then her eyelids,

 

“It’s alright Dany....I’m here....” Jon crooned softly.

 

He held her close after they made love. Pressing kisses on her hair as he spooned with her  under the covers. She just grew quiet and Jon sensed it.

 

“What’s on your mind Love?” He asked as he kissed the back of her head gently.

 

“I was thinking about being on the executioner’s block.”

 

She saw Jon wincing. “I almost lost you Dany... Thank the gods our son and Drogon came...”

 

“It was a beautiful day Jon,” Daenerys smiled as she recalled. “You should have seen the bright sky... I thought about this house, Viserys and I used to live in when I was a girl...”

 

She turned and smiled at him and Jon kissed her lips softly.

 

“What about the house?” He asked.

 

“It wasn’t a big house, just two stories, stone the colour of sand. But there was a front door, painted red and I remember the lemon trees when I look outside the window....” She breathed and felt light tears that Jon gently brushed away.

 

“I was happy living in that house. Very happy. Then one day, our guardian Ser Willem Darry fell ill and died and the servants kicked us out. I remember my brother pulling my hand when we were on the streets and all I could do was turn my head and saw that house. It just seem to grow smaller and smaller as we walked further away and we turned the corner and it wasn’t there anymore...”

 

She almost wanted to cry again but didn’t. Strange how a place can have such a hold over you. Even a place from her childhood so long ago. Daenerys wondered if deep inside she was still that scared little girl who longed for the house with the red door

 

“So that house with the red door was your home....” Jon asked her.

 

Daenerys nodded and kissed his lips. Sweet soft kisses, Daenerys felt like she could kiss him forever.  She closed her eyes for a while and thought she could smell the lemons hanging from the trees. It felt warm being in Jon’s arms and she was safe. She opened her eyes and he was still there.

 

“I never had a home Jon...” She sighed, staring in Jon’s grey eyes that she so loved. 

 

 “When I reached Dragonstone, this castle wasn’t what I expected... then King's Landing wasn’t what I expected... I never really felt like I had a home until our children were born. Aegon came and the dark castle seemed brighter then Aemon and Rhaella, the twins, Jaehaerys and now our Lyanna...And you being here made it a home.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this Dany?” He asked her.

 

“Because I didn’t know if I could tell you anything...” She said.

 

Daenerys thought of all that had happened between them and all that had happened during the war. The bad, the good, the joyful and the ugly. The ugly always seemed to hang at the back of her mind. That dark ugly part of herself. The Great Burning that she unleashed on the Capital over a decade ago, the betrayals she had felt, losing Jorah, Missandei and Rhaegal. It was just too much, the loss and suffering, hers and many others. But Daenerys still had Jon, he was that thin thread that she so desperately held onto. He was the one thing that stopped her from falling further apart. Being with Jon gave her Aegon, her miracle child and the children who came thereafter. She had thought that shutting everything up, building the walls around her  would protect her. She couldn’t be a Beloved figure in these lands but being feared worked to her advantage and that was what she had become.

 

“There was this ocean between us Jon. I felt alone sometimes but I know I wasn’t. I had the children and I am happy. They make me so happy and you do too thought you probably don’t know it. And a lot of things had happened since then and I didn’t want to hope for things anymore. It was better to have a heart of stone...”

 

“You don’t have a heart of stone you know that. I know how you love our children. I’ve seen it. I’ve lived it. I know how you love me. Stonehearted people don’t love people as fiercely as you do.” Jon spoke. He kissed her again and it grew deep and she lost herself in that kiss for a while.

 

“Promise me you will tell me everything. All your secrets, your thoughts, your hopes and fears. And I promise you the same. I meant what I said Dany. We’ll do it together. There’s no other way for us to survive unless we do it together.”

 

“I know…” She sighed remembering that fateful day in the Throne Room.

 

Daenerys had wanted him by her side. She wanted to rule with him. They would make the world be better. They would change it and they did. Daenerys guessed some things were not in vain. All the sacrifices, the suffering. She could not turn back time and even though she finally realised the enormity of her crime, Daenerys would probably not admit it to anyone. Maybe one day she would have to pay for her crimes. _But not today…._ She stubbornly thought. _Not today…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **Jon**

 

The decision to return to Dragonstone was Jon’s and he was relieved that Daenerys had agreed that King’s Landing was just too volatile to be there much longer. She had sentenced all the lords involved, giving them a rare choice, Death or The Nights Watch. Paxter Redwyne didn’t feel like serving in the Watch and they found him lying in the dungeons, death by suicide which angered Daenerys because she had wanted to burn the traitor. The Redwyne family however lost all their lands and titles and their naval fleet was confiscated and was given to the Crown. Most of the others involved chose to serve the Watch.

 

The Queen however still had Shiera fostered in the Royal household since the betrothal contract between the girl and Aegon had been drawn long ago and the dowry had already been paid. Daenerys also made sure that when Shiera becomes Queen Consort in the future, her family would be barred from coming to court. The little girl of eight missed her family but was resigned to her fate as Aegon’s bride and Jon was pleased when his children tried to make Shiera feel at home and treated her as if she was their sister and family. Soon Shiera started smiling and laughing again running in the gardens with Rhaella and the twins while Aemon had a blindfold over his eyes as he tried to find them.

 

He smiled as he watched his children playing in the gardens. Aegon’s Garden no longer had any briars or thorny bushes. A large glass garden was constructed and Jon made sure there were lemon trees in there since his wife loved them so much and also a varied number of peach and apple trees. Jon breathed in deeply, the air in Dragonstone was much better than King’s Landing and he preferred living in the island fortress to the Capital. Strangely, he had grown to love Dragonstone as the years passed. Once he thought it a gloomy prison but now it was home to him. The island sometimes reminded Jon of the North and of Winterfell. Dragonstone island had lush green fields and in summer, the sun shone brightly most days

 

The fertile soil from the rumbling Dragonmont volcano had allowed wheat and barley to grow. Daenerys had gotten an engineer from Volantis who came to the Seven Kingdoms bringing his knowledge on how to farm better, to till and irrigate the land more efficiently and to fertilise it. Crop yields have increased significantly. One of the reasons why many came to Dragonstone after the wars was the abundance of food grown on the island. The once small sleepy port and small villages under the Dragonmont had grown in population and size. Jon knew his wife, the Queen was very pleased with the development. The smallfolk of the island knew her as their Queen and liege, one who had let them farm the land without charging heavy rents. She wasn’t the Mad Queen who had burned a city but one who fed the hungry.

 

 

“Papa”

 

He turned around and smiled when he heard Lyanna. His heart soared seeing his littlest one toddling along. She had reached her first Nameday a few weeks before and had learned how to walk. Jon walked to Lyanna and carried her up in his arms, peppering kisses on the baby’s cheeks.

 

“You’re growing up too fast my wee lass,” He said to his daughter.

He was just looking at Lyanna’s face, her grey eyes tinted with violet and her white blonde hair and pink cheeks. _I almost lost you…_ Jon thought sadly. He looked at his children playing in the garden. _All of you_. _I almost lost all of you._ Jon didn’t think he could ever get over the pain. Losing his children, his wife, his family. Being exiled to Castle Black and taking the vows once again. _You will wear no crown, father no children, take no wife…_

 

“Jon…”

 

He turned and smiled at his beautiful wife. Daenerys smiled back as she rubbed her bulging belly, the size of a melon, their daughter, Rhaella had joked. Seven royal children was not enough. Maybe not even eight. But Jon knew he couldn’t deny his wife anything. If Daenerys wanted more children, he knew he’ll gladly have them. Kinvara had agreed to be in Dragonstone as long as the Queen was in need of her. He walked to Daenerys, his daughter wrapping her small arms, clinging to his neck. Jon bent and kiss his wife softly on the lips. His hand gently touching her bump. Daenerys smiled and gently stroke Lyanna’s soft pale hair and kissed her daughter’s cheek.

 

“She needs a nap…” Daenerys said to Jon when she saw that Lyanna had yawned and rested her little head on Jon’s shoulder.

 

“And how’s  our little Daeron doing?” He asked.

 

Daenerys groaned as she arched and touched her back for a while. “Been very active, kicking up a storm in there…” She then pursed her pink lips. “Or it could be a Daena inside me…”

 

“I’m sure it’s a boy…” Jon told her.

 

“She could still be a girl.” Daenerys argued. Jon didn’t think so and Daenerys only eyed him suspiciously.

 

“You didn’t ask the twins did you?” Daenerys asked him and he only shrugged.

 

“Jon Targaryen…” She hit him lightly. “You did not do that…”

 

“I didn’t ask them I swear…” Jon said as they walked hand in hand. Daenerys linked her arm with his and leaned against him as he carried their youngest daughter and head to the gardens where their other children were playing. He heard roars from above and Jon looked up seeing Drogon flying overhead.

 

“Mama…” Rhaella called and her mother smiled at her. “Drogon’s back.”

 

“Let’s go to the cliffs!” Aemon shouted and the children squealed in delight, all rushing at once, ready to greet their dragon brother.

 

“Careful there! Don’t run!” Jon called after them but of course they didn’t listen. All were just too excited to see the dragon. Aegon had his little brother Jaehaerys sitting on his shoulders as he led the pack of Targaryen children. Rhaella with the twins and Shiera, all four girls holding hands. Aemon next to Aegon, their direwolf Dragon with them.

 

“They’re growing up so fast…” Daenerys sighed wistfully and Jon knew how his wife hated seeing Aegon growing taller each day. The Crown Prince was well on his way to be a young man. And the rest of the children, growing taller, heavier and smarter.

 

“We still have the little ones with us,” Jon said and gave Daenerys a reassuring smile, his fingers, linked with hers as he gently squeezed her hand.

 

They reached the cliffs minutes later where Drogon rested on the grass and the children were so happy to see him. Each of them gently touching Drogon’s snout, even Shiera who was unafraid. Jon looked at his wife seeing that peaceful, contented look on her face. Rhaella came to her parents and took Lyanna, holding her sister’s hand as they walked to where the rest of their siblings were. Jon held his very pregnant wife in his arms, letting Daenerys leaned against him, his nose buried in her silver hair, arms wrapped around her, gently caressing the bump where their child lied safe in womb. He thought of all that had happened between them.

 

“Thank you Jon…” Daenerys whispered.

 

“For what?” He asked.

 

“For loving me. I know it wasn’t always easy…” Daenerys said softly.

 

 _It wasn’t easy. But it was worth it,_ Jon thought. He smiled as he held his wife, watching their children playing where Drogon rested, hearing the soft peals of laughter. Jon felt his peace, wherever his family was, where Daenerys was, that was his home.

 

The End


End file.
